Gotta LOVE Music
by ScreaminMyLove
Summary: Twelve year-old Miku was given the promise of being reunited with Luka once she turns 16. Four years have past and they finally reunite but things don't go as planned. Miku and Luka are in for one hell of a ride. Can Miku's feelings reach out to Luka or will things take a turn for the worse? DISCONTINUED :C
1. Prolouge

"Luka-chan! Luka-chan!" twelve-year old Hatsune Miku loudly called. Luka turned around and clamped her hand on Miku's mouth.

"Shhh..Miku! Lower your voice." she whispered. "Why are you following me?" Luka asked while she removed her hand from Miku's mouth.

"Miku wants to go where you're going!" Sighing, Luka ran her fingers through her long pink hair.

"You can't Miku. I'm not letting you run away from home, youre older brother would be so concerned!" Miku pouted and began protesting.

"Who cares about Mikuo! I wanna be with you Luka-chan! You know i can sing too...let me run away with you! We can start a band togeather..." Miku felt tears threaten to spill from her light blue eyes. Luka embraced Miku and dried her tears with her thumb.

"Miku, you can't. I know you can sing but you're just...too young." Miku ripped herself from the embrace.

"You're only four years older than me! I'm not that young!" Biting her lower lip, Luka tried to think of something to calm the raging girl. A flash bulb flashed over her head.

"Ok. How 'bout this Miku, when you turn sixteen, come find me. I should be famous by then so finding me should be easy." Miku perked up a bit and looked into the other girl's blue-green eyes.

"Promise?" Miku raised her pinky. Smiling, Luka raised her pinky and wrapped it around Miku's.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 1

It' been four years since Luka made that promise to me. Today, I turn sixteen, the age Luka said to be to find her. Flipping my long blue hair over my shoulder, I ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mikuo! Guess what today is!" I yelled to my older brother. Since he was making me breakfest, he turned around to face me. Why he wears a girly apron i may never know. Maybe it's a gag gift from Luki or something. Oh if you don't know who Luki is, he's Luka's twin brother. Anyways, Mikuo shook his head at me.

"Obviously i know what today is." Biting my lip, i waited for him to say it was my birthday.

"Today there's a huge sale at the supermarket. We have to stock up." Eye twitching, i picked up a random leek from the table and smacked him on the head. "BAKA-NII! IT'S MY FRIGGIN' BIRTHDAY!" Rubbing his head, he nervously chuckled.

"I know it is! I was obviously joking with you."

"Yeah, suuurreee." I said as he placed a hot plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. Drooling, i began devouring my food.

Halfway done with my breakfest, my backdoor suddenly bursted opened.

"HEEYY-YOOO! I heard it was somebody's birthday today!" Luki yelled happily.

"Luki-nii!" i said while glomping him.

"Thank you Luki...for breaking down my door...again!" Mikuo said.

"Haha no problem baby-cakes."

"Ba-baby-cakes? Damnit Luki! Stop calling me that!" Mikuo stuttered while turning a dark red color. Rolling my eyes, i turned to face Luki. How i love looking at him. He reminds me of Luka, they look alike. Pfft, obviously, they ARE twins. They both share the big blue-green eyes, flawless lightly tanned skin, the beautiful smile and that lush pink hair. How i can go on listing the beauty of them both.

"Umm...Miku? Woo-hoo" Luki waved his hand in front of me. Snapping out of my daydream i looked at Luki (like ya know paid attention).

"Huh? Yes, Luki?" He smiled.

"Since it's your sixteenth birthday, i got you a special present." My stomach was having butterflies. A good sign since everytime i get that feeling, something really good happens to me. Like _really_ good.

"Oh you didn't have to...but what is it? Tell me! Tell me!" i could barely hold in my excitement.

"Close your eyes and stick out your hand." I did what i was told and bit my lower lip. I heard him shuffle and place something flat in my palm. It felt like paper.

"Ok. I'm done." Opening my eyes, i looked at my hand. I was right, it was paper. Holding it up, i read that they were tickets to a Luka concert. My heart skipped a beat when i read Luka's name. Shocked, i looked at Luki.

"H-how did you get these? They were sold out weeks ago!" Luki's smile widened and there was a michevious glint in his eyes.

"I do have my ways. I mean she is my sister." I screamed and threw my arms over Luki.

"OHMYGOD! Thank you so much!" i yelled in his ear. As i read the ticket i realized the concert was tonight. Before i could say anything, Luki said something.

"Haha. I know the concert's tonight. You and Mikuo get ready, i'll be downstairs waiting for you guys." Pulling up a chair, he sat down. Bolting upstairs, i began my preperations to look perfect for Luka.

* * *

><p>"Wow, i haven't been here in four years!" Luka said while stretching. She's been sitting on the tour bus for a good six hours straight. Taking a deep breath, she looked over everything.<p>

"It's good to be back."

"Pretty small town don't you think?" a man with long purple hair came out. Luka smiled brightly.

"It may be small but i love this town! This is where i grew up. I wonder if any of my old friends are still here or even my brother."

"You have a brother? What the hell?"

"Yes i do Gakupo. He's my twin brother." Gackupo looked at Luka and smiled a bit.

"Come on! You should come with me! Please? Can you please come with me?" Luka grabbed onto Gackupo's hand and pouted. Sighing, he let himself be dragged off.

"Oh my gosh! You'll love them! Trust me!" Luka squealed happily. "I remember where Luki lives too!" Gackupo let Luka ramble on and on. He was happy to see her this happy. It made him smile. Looking around, he looked at the cozy houses that were evenly spaced out, the trees and shrubs that decorated the surrounding areas. The town was simple but very welcoming and cozy. Gackupo felt his hand being squeezed and looked up to face Luka.

"We're here! We're here!" she happily said.

* * *

><p>I got out the shower and looked in my closet. I have no idea what to wear to the concert. Luka's type of music was heavy rock, sometimes screamo even. I admit i do have a little cursh on her. I had it ever since we were kids. She's my idol. So of course i'd follow the same style she has. Sighing, i picked out a black corset-like shirt with the matching black ruffled skirt. Pulling out some chains and a bright blue studded belt, i heard someone outside saying "We're here! We're here!" That voice...it sounded so familiar. Looking out my window i saw that it was Luka! Gasping, i quickly put on some eyeliner, grabbed some fish net gloves and ran to the kitchen.<p>

"LUKI! LUKI!" i screamed.

"What? What happened?" He yelled back.

"Luka's here! She's here! Outside!" I yelled back happily while struggling to put on my combat boots. These things can get annoying at first especially when you're in a rush. I heard his chair scraping against the floor then the door opening. "Wait up!" I ran out the door. I heard luka screaming and ran to that direction. When i finally got there, Luki was spinning around with Luka hugging him tightly. Some guy with long purple hair stood there akwardly smiling. "Luka!" i said loudly. Luki put Luka down. Her bright blue-green eyes fixed on me. Smiling, she fixed her pink hair.

"Miku...it's...you!" Opening her arms, she waited for me to hug her. Without hesitating, i ran into her arms. This is the moment where i should cry. I seriously felt like crying but that'd be too sappy.

"Luka-chan! I missed you so much!" i said in her ear. Pulling away from me, she looked me in the eyes.

"You've gotten so big since last time i saw you. How are you?" she said softly. Flashing me her famous bright smile, i couldn't help but blush a bit.

"I'm fine. Going to your concert later since Luki got it for my brithday."

"Wait, today's your birthday?" Ouch, that kind of hurt. She forgot my birthday.

"Why, it is. I'm turning sixteen." Luka looked completely shocked.

"Oh my God, i'm so sorry! I forgot it was your birthday! Ohh Miku, i have to make this up to you somehow."

"Oh, no it's fine. You are very busy being a sta-"

" No! It's not ok! Oh! I know! I'll give you back stage passes and ill buy you some new stuff." Did she forget the promise? Heh heh, no way she'd forget. She's probably gonna surpise me later.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother..." Luka chuckled.

"You're not being a bother silly!" The man with purple hair coughed. "Oh right. Everyone, this is one of my good friends and fellow band member, Gackupo." Gackupo smiled and said his hellos.

"Happy birthday Miku." he said with a crooked smile.

"Oh, um thanks Gackupo." I smiled back then focused back to Luka. "Luka-onee! Let's hang out before the concert!" I grabbed onto her arm as she smiled brightly. My heart skipped a beat when i saw her smile. If only i could take a picture of it and keep it forever. That smile was for me and me alone.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luka said and began walking. Holding on to her arm still, we began walking through town. We went into some of my favorite stores and looked around. Insisting to get me something for my birthday, Luka bought me a whole bunch of new stuff. Of course, without buying some stuff for herself.

"I'm going to wear this for the concert! What do you think?" Luka said as she came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a black ripped up shirt with pink fishnets under match her top she tried on a pair of black skinny jeans and pink suspenders. It was a bit plain but it looked great on her. I think my mouth is open, better say something.

"You look great! Buy it!" Luka's smiling got bigger and she beamed at me.

"Ok! Let me switch back to my outift." She dived back into her room and closed the door. _Oh my God! I can't wait for the concert! It's gonna be awsome!_ I thought to myself. Luka came out and looked at her phone.

"Oh snap! I gotta get ready for the concert! I'm already late going back to the bus. I'm so sorry Miku, but i gotta go..." Luka looked at me sadly.

"It's ok! Go back to your bus. I'll just see you later at the concert!" i smiled at her. Brightning up, Luka hugged me.

"Thanks Miku-chan! I'll see you later!" I waved good-bye as she ran off with Gackupo.

Oh man, my life just took the turn for the best...


	3. Chapter 2

As Gackupo and I walked back, I made a grab for his hand.

"Luka, why didn't you tell Miku?" Looking up, I raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't tell her what?" He began walking a bit faster.

"Why didn't you tell Miku that we're dating?" he asked without looking at me. I chuckled a bit. Giving his hand a small squeeze, I made him look at me.

"I'll tell her later at the concert. For now, I just wanted us to hang out. No need to rush things." Sighing, Gackupo looked away. The rest of the walk was in silence. As we drew closer to the tour bus, we stopped holding hands. No one in the band knows that we're dating, they just think we're really close friends.

"One for the road?" I asked while smirking a bit. Smiling, Gackupo leaned close to my face and gave me a quick peck on the lips. As he walked away, I waited a couple of seconds before following him. Opening the door for me, I walked into the tour bus to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Mikuo! She was just...fantastic!" I said happily. Rolling his eyes, he signed.<p>

"Oh Miku, you sound like some love-sick puppy...oh wait you are!" He laughed, as I blushed redder than a tomato.

"Oh ha ha! Very funny nii-chan!" I slapped him behind the head. Rubbing his head, he smiled wickedly at me.

"Don't make me say something about you and Luki-nii!" I threatened. Smile fading, Mikuo glared at me.

"Har har Miku. You know I'm straight!" He puffed out his chest to show his manliness.

"Yeah, as straight as a curly fry." I replied while rolling my eyes. Deflating, he glared at me again.

"Shall I say something about you and Luka?" Mikuo smirked as I blushed.

"Um, I rather you not..."

"Then don't put me and Luki as an item." Before I could say anything, Luki walked into the room.

"Aww, we're not? Should've told me that last night." I started cracking up at Mikuo's expression.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LUKI?" Mikuo yelled.

"Shhh, not in front of your little sister." He winked at the heavily confused Mikuo.

"Anyways, the cars ready, let's go Miku." "Mmk. See you later nii-san!" I said as I walked out with Luki.

Luki and I rode in the car for what felt like forever. I just wanted to see Luka again; I heard her concerts were pretty awesome. The song "Panda Hero" by GUMI was on and it was getting stuck in my head. Before I knew it, I was singing along. "Pa-pa-pa-lah, pa-pa-pa-la-pah. No mistaking it, it's the Panda hero!" "You know, you have a pretty good singing voice." Slightly blushing, I looked at Luki.

"Y-you really think so? I don't think I'm as good as Luka…" I said while fiddling with my fingers. Tch, bad habit; it shows how embaressed I was. Slumping in my seat, I stared out of the window. The concert building was growing closer and closer with each passing minute. I could hardly contain my excitement. I was desperate to see her; to have the promise fufilled and be with Luka forever. Wow, I'm getting sappy, this is sad...

* * *

><p>"Luka, are you ready?" Someone asked through my door.<p>

"Looking in the mirror, i only had half my make-up on and i wasn't even dressed.

"Umm...no..." I said nervously. Next thing i knew, someone bursted through my door. Oh crap, it was Meiko, and she's not a happy camper. With her brown-red eyes, she looked at my current state. I felt like her eyes were boring holes into my very being.

"Luka..." Biting my bottom lip i barely whispeared a yes. "Why..." she said low, now i know she's going to yell. "WHY AREN'T Y READY?" Slightly flinching, i tried smiling sweetly at her.

"You know how a girl is...we, um, need time to look our best." Rolling her eyes, she went to get my outfit.

"This is all you're wearing?" She asked while picking up the pink and black shirt.

"Yeah, why not? It's for a special friend of mine." Meiko quickly turned around and smiling devishly at me.

"Oh~ Is he a cutie? What's he like? How'd you guys meet? Did you guys date? Anything…special?" Finishing up my make-up, i rolled my eyes.

"SHE, is a very good friend of mine since we were kids. Her name's Miku, today's her 16th birthday." i said while emphasising the word she. Meiko put the shirt back and looked at my clock.

"You better hurry up Luka. Concert's starting soon." Turning she made her way to the door, but before leaving she stopped. "I hope we give Miku-chan a kick-ass birthday!" She flashed a smiled then closed the door and left.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of people on line…like A LOT. I can't believe I couldn't find the VIP line, and I couldn't call Luka since…I DON'T HAVE HER NUMBER! Luki-nii was trying his best to find the damn mysterious VIP line but if he wasn't coming back anytime soon, his luck must've ran out. As I drew closer and closer to the line, my stomach was getting butterflies. Gripping my VIP pass in my palm, I kept daydreaming about what would happen later. Would Luka accept my confession? Does she even remember the promise? I think she does, she should.<p>

"Could you quit holding up the line?" I heard someone yell. Snapping out of it I ran to the bouncer. Looking at the bouncer, he was a GIANT. This guy was probably like, 6'5 or something. Looking up at him, I showed him my VIP pass. Taking his black glasses off (why do bouncers always wear those at night anyway?), he guided me towards backstage.

"Here you are miss" he said with a bow.

"Th-thank you!" With that, he left.

People were running around everywhere. There's no point in stopping people, I'll just awkwardly wait here; ah, forget it, I'm going to search for Luka myself. As I walked though props and people, I found myself lost. Backstage was bigger than I thought. The more I walked, the more I got lost. I felt a big depressing cloud hover over me. I guess after a while, I just began walking around without even paying attention to where I was going. Finally, I bumped into someone's back. For the second time tonight, I snapped out of my daydream.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I bowed without looking at the person.

"Miku?" I heard a familiar male voice. Looking up, I saw Gackupo. His ridiculously long purple hair was tied in a high ponytail. Sporting some black jeans and a regular band tee, his Paul Gibson guitar was strapped on his back.

"Oh, Gackupo. Did you see Luka anywhere? She told me to meet her before the concert starts…" Gackupo smirked and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Sure, follow me. She's still in her changing room taking as long as she likes." Nodding, I followed him through more props and people. As things began to get calmer, there were less people running around. Stopping, he pointed to the hall.

"It's the first door on your right." He smiled at me.

"Thank you so much!" I bowed. He ruffled my hair some more before leaving.

* * *

><p>I was adding eyeliner to my eyelid when I heard a knock on the door. Turning around to the door, I feared it was Meiko with a gun, ready to kill me. Getting up, I slowly opened the door and peeked through.<p>

"L-Luka?" I heard a girl say. Sticking my head out, I saw it was just Miku. Relieved, I grabbed for her hand and pulled her into the room.

"Miku! How are you? Did you have trouble finding my room?" She shook her head no and smiled cutely at me. I had the urge to just pinch her cheeks but she's not a little kid anymore. Miku has grown up to be a wonderful 16 year old. Sighing, I remember how she was as a kid. She was such a crybaby, crying over everything but she did care a lot for everyone. I heard my door busting open…again.

"LUKA ARE YOU FINALLY DONE? THE CONCERTS STARTING IN THREE MNIUTES!" Meiko yelled. As I turned around, I saw how freaked out Miku looked. Meiko looked at Miku and stared at her for quite a bit.

"Who the hell is she?" she asked bluntly. Sighing, I told her it was Miku.

"Oh! Miku-chan! Nice to meet you! I'm Meiko if you didn't know." She said then when she turned to look at me, she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You look stupid with only one eye with eyeliner on. Make you look like you have a black eye." As I looked in the mirror, I really did look stupid.

"Miku! Why didn't you tell me?" Miku blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

" Well, You better hurry up! The concerts starting soon, like in two minutes. Nice meeting you Miku! Happy Birthday!" Meiko said as she left. Applying eyeliner as fast as I could, I grabbed for Miku's hand and we ran to the stage.

"They started without me! Thank God it's only the intro" I said between breaths. Pulling on Miku, I urged her to come on stage with me.

"Luka, I can't!" She said to me. Rolling my eyes, I pulled her along with me anyway. As I entered the stage, all I heard was people cheering. As the guitar kept playing, I whispered the song to Miku.

"Sing along, I know you know this song." I winked at her. Grabbing the mic, I passed one to Miku as well.

"Why does it rain? Am I all sane? Just cure this pain. Am I insane?" I began singing the chorus. While singing along, I heard Miku's voice. Singing along with me, the crowd cheered on.

Concert goes on for like three more songs but I'm too lazy to write about it ._.

Walking behind the curtains, I heard the announcer talking "Now for a ten minute break." Gulping down water, I felt someone hug me from behind. Turning around, I saw Gackupo. Smiling, I got out of his hug. He pulled me away from the crowd. As we walked, we made sure no one saw us. We walked around the corner, where no one was going to disturb us.

"You did a fantastic job today." Gackupo said softly as he pressed his forehead onto mine.

"It was for Miku's birthday.' I smiled. Gackupo pulled me in closer to him.

"Well, here's your reward for a job well done." He said before he pulled me into a kiss. Kissing back, I felt my entire body being wrapped around by warmth. I want this to last forever…

* * *

><p>"Now for a ten minute break." Was said to everyone in the concert. Grabbing water with Meiko, I lost sight of Luka. I wanted to thank her for letting me sing with her. She actually told the whole crowd it was my birthday! Man, I could die from embarrassment. As I walked around backstage to find her, I heard some murmuring in a secluded area. It sounded like Luka and Gackupo. Turning the corner, I barely heard Gackupo saying "Well, here's your reward for a job well done.". I stopped in my tracks and questioned what he said. Curious, I turned the corner. You know the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat"? Well, when I turned the corner, I really felt like I died.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

As I turned the corner, I saw Gackpo kissing Luka. As I kept looking, I came to realize that Luka's arm were wrapped around him and she too, was kissing Gackpo with the same passion he had. My breathing became shallow. As I looked on at the scene before me, my chest began to ache. Do we not have a chance?

"L-Luka?" I said loud enough. Gackpo slightly pushed Luka back. I saw the confusion on her face, the look of want, before she looked at me. Gasping, she pulled away from Gackpo. She seemed to be out of breath a bit.

"Miku? What are you doing here?" I stared at Luka blankly. Seeing her with Gackpo. Them embracing together so tenderly, them kissing so passionately, my entire body felt numb to the core. What am I suppose to say to her? Should I just pretend like everything is ok? Looking up, I smiled at Luka.

"I just wanted to tell you that the break will be over in five minutes." I felt the tears sting my eyes. No, I'm not going to show her my pain, my desire to be kissed and held by her. As I breathed through my mouth, my throat closed up.

"Miku? What's wrong?" Luka asked tenderly. Stop, don't talk like that to me. Looking away, I tried to deal with my heartbreak.

"Nothing's wrong Luka. Ha, I don't know why you think something's wrong." My voice was betraying me. I heard how it cracked, how it showed my pain. Gackpo sighed and crossed his arms.

"If nothing's wrong, you can leave then." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Gackpo!" Luka called out.

I felt Luka's finger touch my arm. Don't touch me with those fingers. How you must've held onto his hands with love, how your fingers brushed through his hair and laugh with him. My jealously was overwhelming me. As she was about to wrap her hand around my arm, I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me." I said in a low voice.

"Miku, please tell me what's wrong". Luka pleaded. Stop talking with that voice. The tenderness stabs into my heart. With that voice, with that tender tone, I know you must've whispered sweet words into his ear. With that voice, you must've laughed at the words he said, how you would tenderly say 'I love you' to him.

"Stop talking Luka..." I whispered. She crouched to look at my face. As I looked, I stared at her green eyes, her flawless skin, and her pink hair surrounding her like a halo. As my lower lip quivered, I felt the tears fall.

"Luka, it's time to go. If she's just going to be a little kid, leave her be." Gackpo said coldly. I saw as Luka walked away from me and to Gackpo. The girl I loved left me to go to that man. Turning around to face me, looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"We'll talk later Miku.' I snapped. My jealously, heartbreak and pain took over my mind.

"No." I said.

"What? I didn't hear you Miku." Luka said.

"I said no. Don't talk to me." I said loud enough for her to hear. Surprised, she stared at me wide eyed.

"B-but Miku, why?" Luka asked. For some reason, I felt angry. Glaring at Luka, I chuckled a bit.

"Why? Why won't I? How about because you didn't even tell me you're dating him?" I moved my gaze to an upset looking Gackpo. Luka tried to come up with an explanation.

"I was going to tell you, really, I was!" Luka said with a panicked tone.

"When? When were you going to tell me?" I nearly yelled. My heart was ready to burst from sadness. Luka became silent. "Well, Luka? Answer the question!" I spat at her.

"I-I don't know…" she whispered. My eyes were looking everywhere else but her. Have you ever had those moments where you're so upset that you laugh? That's what I felt like doing.

"Miku, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just that no ones knows about this and I didn't want anyone to find-" I quickly cut her off.

"Why not? It would've saved me from finding out like this!" I pointed to Gackupo.

"Look, so what if you found out like this? Why does it concern you this much?" Gackupo said coldly. Should I tell them it's because I love Luka? This wasn't really the moment I wanted to tell her… I looked at the ground. I desperately wanted to confess my love for her, but, this isn't the moment. "Are you just jealous that she isn't always there to give you constant attention? You're mad that I took her from you right?" I heard the mocking tone from Gackupo.

"I have my reasons that I don't need to tell in front of the likes of you." I said. Gackupo smirked.

"Why not? Do you love her or something?" I took a big gulp and decided to ignore him.

"Luka, do you remember the promise?" I asked while looking her straight in the eyes. She furrowed her brows.

"What promise?" she asked.I stared at her for a long time. I felt my whole body go numb. She…doesn't remember at all…How could she not remember? "What are you talking about Miku? Luka asked me.

"You don't remember the promise? Four years ago before you left. You said once I'm sixteen, you would come find me and we, we would be together." I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Luka continued staring at me.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember that." Wiping my eyes, I tried to make her remember.

"Nothing? Absolutely nothing? How could you forget?" The tears kept pouring from my eyes. All my emotions are showing, I can't take it anymore. "NOTHING LUKA? NOTHING AT ALL?" I yelled.

"Miku, no. I don't remember anything." Luka repeated, her tone sounded a bit cold. I looked up to face her.

"Nothing…." I whispered.

"Well, maybe I said it so you'd forget about me. So you could live your life." Luka said.

"Live my life? Don't you know? You leaving made me want to be with you more! It made me look forward to the days when I could see you again. It sounds cheesy and cliché but its all true Luka."

"What? What do you mean?" I walked till I was right in front of Luka.

"What I'm trying to say is…I love you Luka." With that said, I grabbed Luka's head and crashed my lips onto hers. I knew this was wrong, I knew it would cause her to hate me, but who cares?

The thing I wanted most in my entire life was gone, who cares now?


	5. Chapter 4

I felt Miku's lips crash onto mine. Out of instinct, I pushed her away from me. What i did next would surprise everyone in the room, even myself. I slapped Miku across the face. As she touched her reddening cheek, her blue eyes stared at me. Looking at my hand, I felt like a mess.

"M-Miku...look I, I didn't mean to do that. It's just that you came onto me so suddenly and I just-" Now I felt the tears threatening my eyes. As I into Miku's eyes, I saw all the emotions she was feelings. I saw all of her sorrow, heartbreak, anger, jealousy and most of all, her love for me. Something there stabbed my heart; i felt my chest aching. What was this feelings? I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

"Come one Luka, let's need to get back to the concert, the fans are waiting." His words seemed far to me. They no longer seemed that loving and warm feel to it. Miku stared at us as Gackupo guided me back onto stage. What do I say to her? I saw Miku tremble.

"I'm sorry Miku!" I yelled towards Miku. Looking up, she stared at me with such intense eyes. Hate, pure chest ached even more. Was this all my fault? How can so much happen in just ten minutes? I stopped Gackupo and walked towards Miku. "Please Miku, can we talk about this later? Right now, I need to think things through." I said. Holding back tears, I tried 's glare was stabbing into my heart. Why? How can she do this to me? Gackupo had never made me feel like this, even when we fought. "Miku?" I tried reaching out to her but had my hand slapped away.

"Just stop it Luka. Stop with this act." Miku said in a deadly tone.

"But Miku, I'm not acting. I'm being as serious as I am! Can we just please talk about this later?"

"NO! Shut up! Just shut up!" Miku covered her ears as she screamed.

"Miku, please! Don't be this way!" I begged. My heart was being torn apart. But why? I felt a tear fall down but Miku didn't look at me.

"I HATE YOU, LUKA! I FREAKIN' HATE YOU!" she screamed. I froze. The tears I were holding back were spilling now. Her words stabbed a gigantic hole in my hole. Without looking at me, she ran away. Trembling, I sobbed. I felt Gackupo wrap his arms around me. How cold they feel, how unloving. I couldn't find myself to push him away. He was the only thing that could keep me standing right now.

"Forget her Luka. She's just a bitch,don't cry over her." Snapping out of it, I pushed him hard. Wiping the tears away from my eyes, I glared at Gackupo.

"Bitch? Bitch? She's not a bitch! There has to be a reason for her saying...those words. There has to be..." I stared at the floor and felt the tears coming back.

"I can tell you're doubting Luka." My eyes widened in shock. No...there has to be a reason. She just said she loved me and I messed it up. I just single handedly ruined our close friendship. I broke her heart, I slowly killed a part of her. Slumping to the floor, I cried into my hands. _Would Luka and Gackupo come back to the stage. I repeat. Luka and Gackupo come back to the stage._

"No...I can't go back there." I whispeared to myself. "I just can't face Miku again..." Crying, I felt Gackupo bend down to my level.

"Look Luka, you'll get up, and you'll do that show, got it? I will not have you ruin this band all because of that stupid bitch." Gackupo said with a fierce threatening tone. I never saw this side of him before. I felt angry as I heard him call Miku a stupid bitch. Actually, I'm not angry, I felt rage. How dare he call her that! He doesn't know how sweet she is!

"Miku is not a bitch." I said through clenched teeth as I stared angrily into his purple eyes. I saw no love there. Nothing but false emtions and desire to be famous. "You never loved me did you. You just used me so you could be famous." I saw Gackupo cover his face and tremble. He was actually laughing!

"Hahaha, my my. How you found out! So what if I've been using you? It was worth it!" Gackupo smiled. I felt rage coursing through my vains. He used me! My feelings! He toyed with them! I felt so stupid, so used and tossed aside. I fully understand how Miku feels. I felt like smiling from rage.

"Is that so? If you've just been using me, we'll just break up right now." Once I said it, Gackupo grabbed my hand roughly. Crushing it, I felt a stab of pain rush through my arm. He was no longer smiling.

"No you're not. You're going to stick with me and that's that. If we split, your little friend Miku will have something coming at her." I clenched my teeth. How I hate him. Why? How did I ever start developing feelings for him? "Got that?" He yelled as he crushed my hand harder.

"Fine." I spat as I glared at him. Loosening his grip, he dragged me back to the stage.

As I got on stage, I faked a smile and waved to my fans. Hate. Hate coursing though my veins, just like Miku. She may hate me now, but I want to protect her from the stupidity of Gackupo. With this song, I want to pour out my feelings. "This song is for someone I know. Matter of fact, he's here with us right now! No use in saying his name since they'll know who they are." _Do you enjoy your toy friend? You pretend to wear knowlegde. You don't even know that you don't know, so DISAPPEAR! Already now. Don't break my heart, get out my room, right here right now... Just close your eyes and you never see me again. Don't touch me; I want to be in pain alone."_ I took a deep breath. "_SHOUT AT THE LIES! SHOUT AT THE LIES! SHOUT AT THE LIES!_" I screamed with all my hate, all my anger, all my sadness and despair. I hope Miku doesn't think it's her. My chest tightened.

Can things be fixed before it's too late?


	6. Chapter 5

OMFG! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! D: You guys probably hate me v-v school's been hectic and i couldn't write in like... FOREVER! D'; more to come i PROMISE! let me know what you think! besides wanting to kill me v-v...

* * *

><p>As I ran away, my tears were blotting my vision. I can't believe I said i hated her. Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid me! I let my anger and jealousy get the best of me. I ruined everything! She probably really hates me now! Leaning on a wall, I let myself slide to the ground. I didn't notice how warm my body was till I felt the wall cooling it. Putting my forehead on it, I stayed there to cool off entirely. I made a mess of everything. None of this was supposed to happen. Thinking of the whole incident, I felt more tears coming out of my eyes. Breathing through my mouth, I felt my shoulders shaking. Even if i wanted to talk to her, she would probably ignore me. Covering my face, I sobbed into it. No wonder Luka doesn't remember our promise... I'm just a childish brat. Taking a huge breath, I tried to tame my feelings. No luck. Lady luck was just not in my favor today. I heard the fans cheering then, her lovely voice.<p>

_Do you enjoy your toy friend? You pretend to wear knowledge. You don't even know that you don't know, so DISAPPEAR! Already now, don't break my heart, get out my room, right here right now... Just close your eyes and you never see me again. Don't touch me; I want to be in pain alone. _Was this suppose to be for me? Am I really hated by her now? _SHOUT AT THE LIES! SHOUT AT THE LIES! SHOUT AT THE LIES! _Biting my lip, I slowly got up. Placing my hand on the wall, I tried to find my balance. I know I looked like a mess. My eyes were puffy and sensitive to the bright lights ahead of me. Walking slowly, I tried to find the bathroom. Hopefully, I don't bump into ANYONE. I do not feel like explaining it, to anyone. Ever. Moping around some more, I finally found the bathroom. Walking in the ever so bright bathroom, I was momentarily blinded. For once, I swore under my breath. I didn't want to know what I looked like at the moment. My skin was still burning up. Covering my face, I had the dreaded feeling of not knowing what to do. Well, first thing to do is make myself look presentable for Luki. Oh crap, i forgot about him! Slapping my forehead, I had added stupidity to the mixed emotions I was feeling. Sighing loudly, I looked in the mirror. Jesus, was I not pretty...

My eyes were red and puffy. Eyeliner was running black streaks down my face, face was swollen and a runny nose. My long hair looked like it was tangled; that's gonna hurt brushing it later. Turning on the cold water, I grabbed some paper towels and wetted them. Placing the wet towel on my face, I felt the wonders of cold water relieving my skin. After soaking my face in ice cold water, I looked a bit better than before. My face was naked without eyeliner but it was slightly pink. As i exhaled, i heard how I trembled a bit. Grabbing my forehead, I felt the pulsing headache that came from sobbing too much. Great, no medicine. Even worse, my bag was in Luka's dressing room. I groaned aloud. The feeling of dread filling my entire body. I did NOT want to go in there and risk seeing her.

"Think Miku, think." I said to myself. Wait. Duh, she's still singing. I better go now before the concert ends. Throwing another handful of cold water on my face, i ran out of the bathroom. The guitar was still playing and the fans kept cheering. I kept running and running. I felt like I was in some romance movie. The ones where the girl runs and somehow bumps into her lover after an argument? Instead of a sappy, heartwarming kiss to make things up; I'm going to get a huge glare plus tension. Lots and lots of tension. With the glare she'll give me, it'll be more like a horror movie. I'm not even going to think about her jerk of a...boyfriend. The idea of her dating Gackpo still stung. Exhaling, I kept running till I finally got to her dressing room. I couldn't hear anything from her room but I'm pretty sure she was still singing. All her concerts had tons of encores. Looking around the room, i tried remembering where the hell i put my bag. Biting my lip, I began rummaging though her things. I really wanted my bag. I wanted to call Luki and the hell out of there. Searching some more, I didn't hear the footsteps that were approaching the door.

* * *

><p>LUKA POV<p>

* * *

><p>I walked off stage in a big huff. I was not in the mood for anymore encores. Grabbing a water bottle, I chugged half of the bottle and kept a steady pace. I did NOT want Gackpo to follow me or even attempt to talk to me. I was physically and emotionally drained. I could only imagine how Miku felt. I sighed. Poor Miku. She probably thinks i hate her with all my heart or something. I want to tell her what was going on but I don't want her hurt in the process. For the most part, I'll at least tell her that I don't hate her and that I'm sorry. Nearly at my dressing room, I felt someone grab my shoulder. My gut was telling me it was a certain purple-haired jackass that grabbed hold of me. Turning around, I cursed at my luck.<p>

"What do you want?" I said with venom dripping in my words. Gackpo's grip around my shoulder tightened.

"Luka. How about we talk more about...our little situation. I just want to lay down some ground rules." His smile made me want to punch him across the face...super hard. It was those haughty, asshole type of smiles that just screams out how he was the superior one. Clenching my jaw, I moved away from his grip.

"Fine. Walk with me to my dressing room." I turned around and sped up. I never knew I had the ability to have so much hate and anger within my soul. I knew my songs might have expressed those feelings but now, I truly felt connected. As I got closer to the door, I noticed it was slightly opened. Raising an eyebrow, I basically ran to my door and opened it. There, I saw Miku looking through my room.

"Miku?" She turned around so fast I thought she was going to give herself whiplash. She looked at me with those wide, childish blue eyes. No emotions were there to help me at all. "What are you..."

"I'm only here to find my bag." Miku said quickly. "Sorry if it looks like I'm stealing or something." No emotions at all. She was basically a robot. My heart twisted in pain. I nodded and began helping her. I saw Gackpo walk into my room and frown at what he saw. He wasn't expecting delays especially this type of delay. Crossing his arms in disapproval, he glared from my doorway. Rolling my eyes, I continued helping Miku look for her bag. It usually isn't a difficult task but the room was a mess to begin with. The tension was thick in the air along with a hint of awkwardness. I was so close to Miku. My heart was fluttering in my chest but I don't know why. Weird. Gackpo was boring his eyes into the back of my head. Growling a bit under my breath, I was thinking of all the ways i could secretly kill him. Of course, I wouldn't kill him for real. I'm not a psychopath. Deep into my thoughts, I didn't hear Miku calling my name. "Luka." I heard Miku's agitated voice call out. Looking up, I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh. Sorry. Yes Miku?" I replied. Sighing, Miku held up her bag.

"I found my bag." Miku said as she got up from the floor. Chewing my inner cheek, i nodded. "If you don't need me, I'm leaving." Miku turned around and was about to walk when i grabbed her wrist. I wasn't thinking, I just had the natural urge to grab her wrist. I wanted her to stay by my side. Miku looked at me with confused eyes. I let go of her wrist.

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I said quickly. Why make her stay when she doesn't want to be here? Frowning, I looked down. "Bye Miku. Happy Birthday." With that, i turned my back to her so she wouldn't see how hurt i was. I felt Miku hesitate in leaving but eventually she left. I heard Gackpo close the door.

"Sheesh, she finally left. How hard is it to just look for a freakin' bag?" I knew Gackpo shook his head. I was exhausted. I just wanted him to leave so i can collapse on my chair and rest. Sighing, I felt Gackpo's hands wrap around my waist. I was too tired to push away. "So, where were we?" Gackpo whispered in my ear to mock me. I blankly stared at my feet. Numb, i was completely numb.

"I don't know..." I said under my breath. Sighing, Gackpo walked a bit away from me. I sat down onto the chair and stared at his back.

"Well for starters, I don't want you friendly to Miku. Not. One. Bit." I looked up and stared at him with shock. Gackpo put his hand up so he could silence whatever comment i was going to say. "Second rule is that I want you to act like we're still a couple. You act like how _I_ want you to act. Third, you must obey everything i say. And when i say everything, I meant, EVERYTHING." I continued staring at him in disbelief. I was basically his slave. Sighing while clenching my fists, i nodded my head. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He growled as he grabbed a handful of hair and pulled my face to his. Grabbing onto his hands, I nearly cried out in pain.

"Y-yes Gackpo." With a satisfied smile, he let go of my hair and practically threw me out of my chair. Crashing to the floor, I held onto my head. I swear, he must've pulled out a ton of hairs. Gackpo leaned down close to my face and smiled. "Remember, if you don't do what i say, when i say," He leaned even closer to my face. So close where i can feel his breath on my nose. "Miku will get hurt." I felt tears stinging my eyes. I hated him so much. "How about we start acting a couple right now?" I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? No one's here." I said. My heart started to tremble in my chest. Scared, i was scared. Gackpo smiled and smashed his lips onto mine.

"Who says people needed to see if we were a couple? I said we had to act like a couple." Gackpo pushed me down onto the floor. I didn't want to believe his undertone. I wanted to stay ignorant. I began shaking my head and trying to push him off of me. Gackpo's hand had a deadly grip on my throat as he held my head in place. Gasping for air, I tried clawing at his hands. "What did i say Luka? We have to continue acting like a normal couple like we did before. That means everything we did." Tears began falling down my cheeks.

"No, please stop Gackpo." I begged. Gackpo sneered at me and tightened his grip. Cutting off more air, i could barely speak.

"Do you want Miku hurt?" Crying even more, i managed to shake my head. "Exactly. Now shut up and do what i say." He let go of my throat and began attacking my mouth. I felt so dirty, so...wrong. Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run but he was the force that made me stay. The very idea of Miku getting hurt by this...brute tore my heart apart. I have to protect her, even if it meant i had to take all of the pain. His hands began roaming. More tears rolled down my cheek. Removing his mouth from my own, he caressed my face lovingly.

"You're such a dirty slut. Enjoying this? My, I didn't know you were so impure." I tried blocking out his voice. Covering my face with my hands, i began sobbing. Ripping my hands away from my face, he kept them in his hands. "I know almost everything about you Luka. Everything. I know what can break you, make you happy and what makes you scream. You're such a filthy whore and you know it." His words were cutting into me. Pushing him off of me, I managed to get out from under him. Growling, he grabbed onto my leg and slid me to him. "Oh no you fucking don't. You're staying here till I'm through with you. Don't you get it? You're _mine._" The fact that he said what i feared made me go numb a bit. Slumping under his grip, he crawled back on top of me. "That's a good girl." Gackpo said as he kissed me gently. "Just do as i say, and everything will be alright." He unbuckled his belt and slid his hand down my leg.

"Such a good girl."


	7. Chapter 6

Woot! New chap! :D bam! ok guys, just review and all that x3 you guys are the best! love your feeback 3 warms my heart c:

* * *

><p>As I was leaving the dressing room, I still felt Luka's hand on my wrist. What was that about? My heart was thumping in my chest. Shaking my head vigorously, I tried to clear the thoughts away. I can't keep hoping she doesn't hate me. I'm pretty sure she did. Luka didn't bother looking me in the eye as she said good bye. That jerk Gackpo was with her too. They're probably in the room cuddling with each other and what not. I clenched at my shirt over my heart. The pain was too much for me. I took my phone out of my purse. I had three missing calls from Luki. <em>Oh crap.<em> Calling back, I counted the dial tones. After the third one, Luki picked up.

"Miku? Holy monkey balls, where the hell are you?" Smirking a bit, I tried to sound like nothing happened.

"Luki! Well, I'm at the entrance near the parking lot. Sorry, I was with Luka and stuff." It hurt to say her name. It hurt to even think about her. Heartbreak was truly hurtful. Never again will I make fun of other heartbroken people. I heard Luki sigh.

"Oh thank God. If I lost you, Mikuo would have my ass mounted on the living room wall. Anyways, I'm on my way with the car. Do NOT move." Luki said. Finally smiling a bit, I said good bye and hung up. Sitting on the curb, I began waiting for his black mustang. I watched as people poured out of the stadium. Some people actually recognized me.

"Hey! Happy Birthday! You and Luka make an AWSOME duet! Loved your voice!" most said. Waving to them and thanking them, I felt incredibly empty inside. Their comments didn't flatter me like it should. Instead, the name Luka was haunting me over and over again. Clenching my fists, I felt the tears begin to form behind my eyes. I just wanted everyone to disappear. I can't handle this anymore. Rubbing my cheek, I held back my tears. Inhaling tons of air, people still poured out of the crowd. Staring into space, I didn't notice a set of twins walk near me.

"Are you Miku-onee?" I looked up and saw a smiling blonde boy. Next to him, was a girl that looked just like him. She made a grab for her twin's hand and looked away. Smiling back, I got up and dusted myself off.

"Yes, I'm Hatsune Miku." I said and extended my hand out for a handshake. The boy grabbed my hand with a gentle grip. He was so cute! He had some type of girlish charm but I knew he probably acted manly. Or tried at least to be…

"Kagamine Len." Len smiled with his teeth. "This is my older twin sister, Rin. Sorry, she's a bit shy when she first se-" Rin screamed and jumped on me. Shocked, I tried not to drop the girl. She was fairly light so I had no problems carrying her.

"Whoa, um, hey there." Len blushed a bright red once I said those words.

"R-Rin! Get off of her! I-I'm so sorry!" Len blushed and bowed to me multiple times. Smiling brightly, I reassured Len it was ok. Rin gave Len a death glare and jumped down.

"I really liked your singing! It sounded AMAZING with Luka!" Rin gave me a huge smile. Laughing, I said thanks. We stood there talking about the concert and learned about each other. Turns out, the Kagamine twins were fourteen turning fifteen. Len seems more like the girly one while Rin was more tomboy though she looks soooooo girly! Kids these days. I heard a familiar beeping honk and I turned around to see Luki. Smiling at me, he waved me over to the car.

"Come on Miku! Your brother's gonna KILL me since it's almost midnight!" Luki yelled. I nodded my head and gathered my things.

"Oh my God. Who's that? Your boyfriend? He's HOT!" Rin said looking at Luki. Len's eyes squinted and he slightly pouted.

"Haha, no. He's Luka's older twin brother." Rin looked at Luki again and gawked.

"Wow…you should hook me up with your connections! You can't keep these hot people to yourself!" Rin joked around. Laughing a bit, I heard Luki honk the horn again. Turning around, I quickly gave the twins my number.

"We'll keep in touch ok?" I asked. Both twins smiled brightly.

"Of course!" the twins said happily. Waving good bye, I ran off to Luki's car.

* * *

><p>I stared into the whiteness of the ceiling. All my emotions seemed to have disappeared. My entire body was numb, disconnected from my mind. Next to me, Gackpo was putting his pants back on. His overall aura was of that satisfaction of domination. Die. I want to die. I continued laying on the floor. The bliss of staying motionless. Gackpo put his shirt on and looked down at me.<p>

"Get up Luka. We have to pack up and leave." He said in a gentle tone. Slightly picking me up, he caressed me ever so gently. Half moving on my own, I somehow managed to put my clothes back on. I couldn't feel anything at all. Everything felt so distanced and unknown. Where am I? Who am I? Why was I born? These questions swirled in my head till I felt a hand touch my hand. Looking up, I saw Gackpo looking at me.

"What's the matter honey?" One emotion stirred in me. Disgust. He had the nerve to ask me that? After what the fuck he just did to me? I felt anger run through me like wild fire. Turning around, I walked across the room to gather my things.

"Nothing." I replied emotionlessly. I heard the bastard chuckle.

"Luka, Luka, Luka. You forget I know you so well." I clenched my fists. I hate him. I fucking hate him.

"What's your point?" I stuffed my clothes into the suitcase I had. I felt Gackpo wrap his arms around my waist and whisper in my ear.

"I can use all your weaknesses against you, honey. I won't hesitate to break you so don't you dare try fucking around." Gackpo said sweetly in my ear. Growling under my breath, I pushed him off of me. I knew he was smiling. He knew he was right. Clenching my teeth, I counted the steps as he walked out of my door. When I finally heard the door close, I slunk down to the floor. Trembling, I began sobbing into my hands. Ruined. Everything is ruined.

I walked toward the mirror I had and looked at myself in the mirror. I continued staring until I saw a black figure. Holding back a scream, I looked closer and saw that the figure was me. My eyes were bleeding black blood, my hair was stained with red, my face, dear God, my face. I barely recognized myself. I'm hideous. My insides are filthy. I'm a freakin' monster. The mirror figure laughed at me. It basically said with its dark green eyes, "You're a monster Luka. No one wants you here. You push away anyone that tries loving you. Die, just die." The thing laughed and laughed. The demonic sound filled my entire being and wrapped itself around me. I couldn't stand it. Shaking, I finally smashed the mirror with my hands. Glass dug into my skin but I felt nothing. Bleeding, I stared into the broken mirror. The figure was gone but I can feel its mocking laugh wrap around me.

"I'm not crazy." I said aloud. Looking at my bleeding hands, I didn't bother pulling out the glass. This is what I deserve. I broke Miku's heart and ruined her innocence. _I really am I monster._ I saw a long piece of glass embedded in my palm. Without flinching, I slowly removed the glass. Blood dripped onto the floor. The glass was covered in my blood. I felt my body go numb once again. Looking at the floor, I saw a big piece of glass. Grabbing it, examined how sharp it was.

"I'm not crazy~" I singsonged. Taking the glass, I sliced my wrist. Roughly, I spelled out the word "monster" across my arm. Blood spilled out of my veins and I felt nothing. Laughter tickled the back of my throat. "I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy." My tears fell on my arms and mixed with the blood. I began hysterically laughing. "I'M NOT FUCKING CRAZY!" I screamed as I stabbed the glass piece into my arm. Laughing, I covered my face.

* * *

><p>Ugh, it's good to be home. The past events of the night made my bones feel stiff and achy. After seeing Mikuo, he gave me a piece of cake and kissed my forehead.<p>

"Go to sleep kiddo. You sure look like you've been through hell." Mikuo smiled and walked away to talk to Luki. _You don't know the half of it bro._ I thought to myself. Climbing up the stairs, I couldn't wait to sleep. It feels like it's been an eternity when really, it's only been a couple of hours. Sliding out of my clothes, I looked at the things me and Luka bought earlier. I touched the clothes she bought for me and hugged the little cat plushy she bought for me. It seemed so long ago that Luka and I were such good friends. Now, I wished it would've stayed the same. I plopped onto my bed and let the softness consume me whole. Closing my eyes, I nearly drifted to sleep. I heard stomping footsteps run up the stairs and near my room. Looking up, I saw Mikuo run into my room with a panicked face.

"Miku! Miku, terrible news." I saw some tears in his eyes. I immediately woke up and was seriously alert.

"What? What happened?"

"It's Luka." My heart froze. "Luka's in the hospital."


	8. Chapter 7

Whoa! sorry! i need to stop getting punished xD pfft stupid school =3= well here's the new chap! review though i think this chap isnt that good xD i love the reviews 3

* * *

><p>"Luka's in the hospital Miku." Time seemed to freeze. Impossible…how was she in the hospital? She was fine just an hour ago. Jumping out of bed, I grabbed Mikuo's shoulders.<p>

"Take me to her NOW." I demanded. Trying not to flinch under my grip, he nodded his head. As he left the room, I began speed dressing to whatever I could put on. My Luka is in the hospital. Why? Why? Not even bothering with my hair, I jumped two steps at a time. Mikuo and Luki were already waiting for me. Luki looked like he aged ten years within twenty minutes. This was crazy. How these horrible chain of events never seemed to end! All three of us walked to Luki's car. Wanting some time to myself, I reached for my iTouch. I picked a song at random. "Army of Me" by Bjork featuring Skunk Anasie blasted into my eardrums. I skipped three minutes into the song and head banged a bit. I felt like screaming out my mixed emotions. Staring out of the window, I let tune of "Relapse Collapse" drift me to sleep. Too many things happened in one night.

* * *

><p><em>Kill. Kill. Kill. Your demons. Face. Face. Face. Your fears. Fight. Fight. With no discretion. Die. Die. Die. Alone. <em>I woke up from hearing that familiar tune play in my head. Bright lights blinded me above my head. Groaning, my head felt like needles were stabbing into it. I couldn't feel my arms anymore. _Where am I?_ I heard an oxygen tank near me and slowly turned my head. Trying to sit up was a huge pain. I felt like I've been chewed up and spit back out. I saw something purple sitting next to me. Blinking my eyes so I could adjust better, I saw a man with long purple hair next to me. _Who is he?_ I furrowed my eyebrows together and continued staring.

"Who are you?" I asked the strange man. He smiled at me warmly. I smiled back at the man, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I'm Gackpo…your boyfriend." The man frowned as I saw the hurt in his eyes. I stared at him. I believed him but…something in my soul was telling me this was bad. I don't know, I'll give him a try, I mean, he is pretty cute.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I don't remember what happened…but I think you were someone important to me." I smiled warmly at my boyfriend and saw the smile on his face. How silly of me to think this guy would be bad. I heard the door open and I looked at the nurse walk in with more people.

"Luka, you have more guests." Behind her was someone that looked like me. As I squinted, my brain told me that he was my twin brother. The guy with blue hair behind him waved shyly at me. Before I could say anything, a girl with long blue hair stormed into the room. When I saw the girl, my head began to pound. I grabbed my head and groaned aloud.

"Luka? What's wrong one-chan?" my twin asked me. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I just randomly got a big headache." The girl with blue hair stared at me.

"Luka?" she said while brushing her long hair back. She looked like she just got out of bed. Her hair was up to her waist and flowing. My chest tightened when I looked at her.

"Y-yes?" I managed to stammer. The girl smiled but it soon faded away.

"Wait; don't you know who I am? Why are you so calm?" The girl asked as she furrowed her brows. I felt Gackpo stiffen next to me. I tried thinking but when I did, my head started to pound badly. Once again, I cradled my head.

"I-I'm sorry…but…" the girl frowned. "I don't remember you…"I whispered. The girl looked down to her feet. I truly felt like I knew her; that she meant a lot to me but…my mind is blocking my memories of her. Quickly, the girl looked up again. This time, with a big smile on her face.

"Well, my name is Hatsune Miku!" she smiled brightly at me; I couldn't help but smile back. "Of course you don't remember this but, we've known each other since we were kids. This pink hair guy over there is your twin brother, Luki. This rather quit guy here is my older brother, Mikuo and that guy…" Miku stopped as she shifted her gaze onto Gackpo. I looked and saw that Gackpo had a rather serious, almost enraged, look. Miku didn't look any friendlier than he did. "That guy, Gackpo, is your…boyfriend." She spat out the last word.

"Thank you Miku for…introducing everyone to her. Although I already introduced myself to her earlier." Gackpo had a very cold tone to his voice. Even though the doctor said I lost my memory, I remember this familiar feeling of hostility these two had towards each other. For a long time, it stayed quiet. Finally, Mikuo coughed.

"Well Miku, are you happy? We showed probably leave Luka to rest. I'm pretty sure meeting four people all at once overwhelmed her." Mikuo had a dazzling smile. Luki smirked like a Cheshire cat.

"Or is it so you can hang out at my house…in my bed…again Mikuo?" Luki winked. My jaw slightly dropped to the floor. This night was certainly interesting. Mikuo blushed a bright red color.

"Why must you insist that I do those things? You know damn well I don't!" Mikuo pouted as Luki chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Luki looked at me and smiled. So…this is my twin. Awesome! Miku and Gackpo were still having their battle through their eyes. It's getting pretty intense. Luki saw my gaze and looked at the two. Biting his lip (he had a nice black lip piercing), he rolled his eyes. "Hey Miku, let's take up your brothers suggestion and head back home. We all must be flippin' tired. It has been a long night." He stretched out the word "long" to exaggerate his point. Miku turned to face me one last time and sighed.

"Fine. " she mumbled under her breath. "Bye Luka! I'll be visiting you whenever I can!" Gackpo crossed his arms. I nodded and waved her goodbye. Luki came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Bye sis! See you whenever!" he winked as he walked out with Miku and her brother. I heard Luki and Mikuo bickering down the hallway and smiled. I really hope I remember them, they have such a nice, warm aura. They obviously meant something to me. Gackpo touched my cheek and made me look at him. His purple eyes were cold and mean. Inside, I felt a bit scared.

"Gackpo? What's wrong?" I asked as I touched his hand. He looked at the door for a couple seconds, then back at me.

"I don't want you near Miku." I furrowed my brows.

"Why? She seemed like a nice girl." Gackpo sighed and looked away. What was going on? Did she do something to me?

"Yeah, _seemed _nice. She's the goddamn reason why you're on the hospital." He growled under his breath. My jaw dropped. Miku? She seemed like she wouldn't hurt a fly!

"What do you mean?" Gackpo looked me in the eyes.

"Because of…her, you lost your memory! You want to know what the hell she did?" Gackpo nearly raised his voice. I nodded. "She pushed you down the stairs. That's not even all of it. Before she pushed you down the stairs, she fucking raped you. Yes Luka, _raped._ She may look small but she knows how to fight! After you rejected her feelings, she started attacking you like an animal. That bitch even had the nerve to use blunt objects. She nailed you on the head then, raped you. Yet, she still wasn't satisfied. Somehow, she had knives with her and she- she freakin' cut you up." I looked at my bandaged wrists and hands. How dare she… I looked up at Gackpo. "She cut the word 'monster' onto your arm…" he began talking in a low voice. "When she was done…she pushed you down the stairs after she hit your head with a brick." I felt enraged. How dare this girl do that to me! All because I rejected her feelings?

"Gackpo…" I whispered. Gackpo leaned closely to my face. "I never…in my whole entire life, want to see Hatsune Miku ever again." I growled under my breath. I looked into Gackpo's eyes and saw understanding. I quickly kissed him on the lips.

"It's ok Luka…I'll protect you from her." Gackpo said as he wrapped his arms around me. Hugging back, my body felt warm and fuzzy. Even though I felt protected, I still had this lingering feeling that everything is wrong. Terribly wrong…

* * *

><p>Ha-ha, she fucking believed my story! I finally got that stupid blue haired girl out of my way! I felt Luka's lips touch mine and I quickly played the role as the loving boyfriend. Hugging her, I felt her relax in my arms. I couldn't help myself from smiling. This was way too easy. Sooner or later, after I rebuild this relationship, I have to continue through with my plan. Luka's the type of girl that would give everything she has for her loved ones. Especially for me. Luka's arms wrapped around me. After all of this…I can say hello to more money in my pocket.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Bam! New Chapter! Review please 3 i love hearing your feedback! :DD

* * *

><p>Seeing Luka in the hospital bed definitely hurt me. Sighing, I tried to think of the positive effects of her not having her memories. If lady luck is on my side for once, I can talk to Luka and build up at least our friendship. I would've said love but I know I would be setting my hopes up way too high. Luki decided to stay at our house for a couple of weeks.<p>

"If you need anything, you can always come to me Miku." Luki said with a big smile on his face. I smiled back and thanked him. I saw the sun starting to rise by the time I got to my room. I may have been skinny but shit; stairs usually always kill my energy. Well, whatever energy I had anyway. Seeing my bed, I swore I wanted to marry it. I plopped down and let the softness overwhelm me. It felt so good to finally be home in my own bed. Crawling under the covers, I thought about the last couple of hours. With all that happened, it seriously felt like it happened within a couple of days. Too much happened and I can't even see my future anymore.

"I hope Gackpo didn't get to Luka yet." I mumbled to myself as I felt myself drifting to sleep. Closing my eyes, sleep took over. I'm pretty sure that I didn't have any dreams for the first couple of hours I was asleep. Suddenly, I saw myself standing in a wide, green field that had flowers in the color of the rainbow. Tall flowers, small ones, flowers in all sorts of colors that I dropped my jaw and gawked at the stunning beauty of it all as the sun showered me in its warmth. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white sundress that flowed in the soft wind. I felt the grass tickle my bare feet and I felt the urge to run. A smile crept onto my face and I made a madman's dash across the field. All I saw was the colors flying past me in a bright blur. I felt so free and I let my legs take me where ever they wanted to take me. As I ran further into the field, the flowers seemed to be more wild and colored. I stopped to pick one bright pink flower up. There were spots of dark pink on the flower petals and it seemed to have been abused a bit. There were black marks on the flower. Furrowing my brows, I saw the purple flower that surrounded the pink flowers. All of them were bruised and covered in black spots as the purple flowers were bright and tall. I put the flower down and walked away. Looking at the ground, I saw there was grass that has been stepped on already. I was sure I didn't step around this area. Being curious, I followed the footsteps. Hopefully my curiosity won't crush my soul and change my future once again.

"Hello?" I waited for a reply. "Anyone out here?" I continued walking and looked around. I soon saw a little circle among the pink flowers. They would've been beautiful if they weren't mostly covered in black. I noticed someone sitting on the ground tending to the flowers. The long pink hair made me skip a beat. "L-Luka?"

* * *

><p>After Gackpo left, I lay back down in my bed and tried falling asleep. My wish was soon granted and I felt my mind go into a dream. I was in a wonderful field. The sun was shining warmly and the flowers were a beautiful shade of pink and purple. My white sundress flowed freely in the wind and I felt a flower crown on top of my head. Laughing aloud, I began a nice stroll around this wonderful pink and purple garden. As I walked further more into the field, I noticed the pink flowers were turning darker and darker. Spots of black began to appear on the pink flowers as the purple soon began to surround the whole area. I bite my lip and continued. I soon came across a dead end in the shape of a circle. The site was depressing. The wonderful pink flowers looked black and dying. It didn't start from the petals but simply, it looked like it started from the roots. The purple flowers were the dominant flowers and showed how healthy it was. Something deep inside of me stirred and I quickly lost my breath. Unable to stand anymore, I quickly fell onto my knees. I felt tears burn the brim of my eyes as I went to touch a bruised, dying pink flower.<p>

"You poor flower, you must be in so much pain but still try to fight for your life." I picked the pink flower and placed it in my flower crown. Tears fell from my eyes as I picked more and more bruised flowers. I wasn't sure why but I felt like I could relate to these pink flowers. Sniffling, I heard shuffling behind me. I froze.

"L-Luka?" I turned around to see a blue haired girl. She was looking at me with wide, blue eyes and seemed shocked.

"Who are you?" I said as I protected the pink flowers. Something told me she wouldn't hurt me and I loosened up a bit. The girl took a step back and looked at her bare feet.

"I'm Miku." She said shyly. Miku? She was the one that hurt me! I clenched my fists but I couldn't help but feel very relaxed around Miku. She didn't seem to be what Gackpo described to me at all. I strangely felt very at ease with her. I was feeling rather conflicted on the inside.

"Oh." I replied. I saw Miku slowly step towards my area. She was observing the flowers with concern all over her face.

"Do you know what happened? I mean, these flowers were beautiful more that way." Miku pointed to the she came from. I shook my head.

"I…don't know. I came here and saw how horrible the flower conditions were." I sighed and wiped a stray tear away.

"It's strange." Miku was biting her lip. I studied her. She had a very nice, delicate aura around her. What damage could she have inflicted? I was trying to match the traits that Gackpo told me onto the actual thing in front of me.

"What's strange?" I asked. Miku focused her gaze on me and I swore I felt an electric current zap through me.

"The purple flowers, they surround the pink flowers but they're unharmed. They seem to be very strong." Miku twirled a finger in a strand of her blue hair. I looked around and observed the purple flowers. The dark shade of purple still had a shine to the petals and green leaves. It was a very strong flower. Miku picked a pink flower but something strange happened. The purple flower quickly withered once the pink flower was separated from it.

"Miku…what was that?" I exclaimed loudly and stood up. I raised my eyebrows in astonishment.

"What does this all mean?" Miku looked around and grabbed more pink flowers away from the purple ones. The pink flower seemed to regain its pink color and lost the black. Miku and I looked at each other. I was suddenly on the floor gasping for air. My head was pounding furiously and I saw Miku run to my side. "Luka! Luka! Are you OK?" Trying to get air into my lungs, I felt as if someone was putting clear plastic wrap over my face. My head felt like someone was banging a hammer over it. I felt my body being shaken.


	10. Chapter 9

Ok, i know this is a short chapter and not much happens but SPARE ME D: i snuck this on since i'm still grounded v-v" please forgive me D: and review though i know its crappy ;~;

* * *

><p>"Luka!" I opened my eyes and sat up. I felt someone's hands on my shoulder and I heard beeping. "Luka! Hurry, put the oxygen mask on." I turned and saw purple hair. Gackpo put the mask over my mouth and held onto my back. "Take deep breaths Luka." I took several breaths and felt light-headed. "Jeez, don't scare me like that!"<p>

"W…What happened?" I asked. I held onto my head as Gackpo slowly put me back down on the hospital bed.

"I don't know...you suddenly stopped breathing. The doctor should be on their way here. Keep taking deep breaths Luka. "Gackpo said with a sad smile on his face. Looking around the room, I was trying to figure out what the hell happened in my dream. Miku was there but…what was this suppose to mean? I was strangely comfortable around her and right now with Gackpo…I…

"Megurine Luka. " I looked at the doctor. "It seems that you stopped breathing for a couple of minutes. Does anywhere hurt?" I grabbed my pounding had a mumbled a response. "Well, let's fix you up." The doctor said with a warm smile.

"Thank you."

I woke up to the glaring sun in my eyes. I literally growled and lifted the covers to hide from the light. I just wanted to sleep and sleep. Last night never happened. Everything is the way I want it to be. Sighing, I tried to sleep some more. The dream was totally freaky. Luka was there surrounded by those weird flowers. Seriously, what was up with that? I looked at my hands and sighed. Surely it had to mean something. People do not just randomly pop up into your dreams unless they are thinking about you most of the time. I just don't get it; she doesn't remember me at all. Ugh, I don't care. She looks beautiful around the flowers that were just her color.

"Wait…" I said aloud to myself. The flowers were the same color as her hair color and there were purple flowers…I face palmed myself as I never realized the significance there. Why must the simplest things be hidden right in front of your face? Miku sprang out of bed and ran to the shower. She had to get to Luka before it was too late. Gackupo probably had something to do with Luka losing her memory. As Miku threw off her clothes and turned on the hot water, she clenched her teeth in anger. Freaking Gackupo was such an ass. Though Miku was a naturally sweet, good natured girl, Gackupo made her blood boil to the extent that she wanted to flat out MURDER him. Sighing, Miku tried to relax and jumped in the shower.

"It seems like Luka was trying to regain some of her memories. For her, when a memory forces itself back to her, she will experience pain that will cut her breathing short and cause her head to feel like it is being ripped apart." the doctor informed Gackupo. As I sat nearby, I was trying to figure out what that dream meant...The pink flowers, the purple ones, Miku's healing touch... What did it all mean? The purple flowers were a parasite that was slowly killing the pink flower by draining it of all it had. Yet somehow, Miku touched the flower and...It was perfectly healthy. The purple flower died away with Miku's touch. I had a feeling that it was something so simple that when I finally realized it...it would make me feel completely stupid. Sighing, I looked at Gackupo. My head began to hurt a bit again but…I shook it off. Whatever memory was trying to shove its way back to me, I wanted to remember. As the pain began growing gradually, I sucked in air to relieve some of it. Then, it hit me HARD. I didn't realize that the scream I was hearing, was my own. The memory came fast and vengeful. That unfortunate night. I was in my dressing room with Gackupo and Miku had just left. There were words being exchanged. I felt myself watch the memory like an outsider. I saw myself throw angry words at Gackupo. How he grabbed on to me and tried saying sweet words into my ear. My memory self was on the floor with him on top of me. Pain, so much pain...I was starting to feel myself being pulled back into reality. "No!" I screamed. "What's going to happen?" As I tried her best to stay, I saw Gackupo rip my clothes off. My wide green eyes widened and I stopped screaming as I finally saw what happened.

"Luka, Luka! Calm down!" the doctor was screaming. I was grabbed my forehead and tried my best to. My breathing was rapid and I head felt like it would explode. I felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly looked up. It was Gackupo.

"Honey, honey, everything will be ok. Don't worry! Deep breaths, deep breaths." I stared at him with wide eyes. That memory. He was the one that hurt me, not Miku. Looking into those eyes, I saw the fake love there. The dominance he had over me. I remember clearly now. He was the one that hurt me; HE was the one that was going to hurt Miku. Disgusted, I slapped his hand away from my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Gackupo looked at me with some shock. A I glared at him, he finally realized what happened. He smiled and came close to my ear. My skin began to crawl.

"If you say anything…" he said a bit far from my ear but he came closer. I felt his hot breath on my ear and did my best not to flinch. "I will not hesitate to kill her and frame you." My hands were shaking with anger and I felt him move away from me.

"Is everything ok?" The doctor said as he got out a needle. Sedation most likely. Gackupo smiled.

"Yes, everything is fine. She just had a memory return to her." His charming smile did not fool me. The doctor however, looked pleased.

"Oh, really? What did she remember?" the doctor looked at me. He was probably middle aged, and balding. His dark brown eyes were gleaming with warmth and his smile was filled with joy. I guess he is really worried about me.

"Oh, I just remembered the first time Gackupo and i met." I flashed him a smile even though I somehow managed to choke out the bastard's name. The doctor smiled again and nodded.

"Ah, that's good. Well, hopefully as time goes by, the memories you try to remember will be less painful." With that being said, he left the room. Gackupo looked at me and stopped smiling.

"So you remember now, eh?" He scratched his head. "Maybe that's a good thing, at least you know I'm the one with power." I rolled my eyes.

"Go choke on a dick Gackupo." I growled. He had that arrogant smile on his face and he walked to the side of my bed. His hand was caressing my cheek oh so warmly and I sat there in disgust.

"My, my. Such a potty mouth you're starting to be." He gave me a quick kiss. "You better watch yourself you little bitch. I will ruin your whole life and Miku's so don't you forget who you're talking to." He threw my head to the side roughly and looked at me. "Well?"

"Yes…master." I spat out. Just saying those words alone left my mouth with a strange and disgusting after taste. I really have to think of a way to fix this. I have to warn Miku somehow.

* * *

><p>I should seriously consider getting a haircut. Seriously, my hair reaches to my knees for crying out loud! I put on a baggy sweater and walked to Mikuo's car. I hope Luka doesn't hate me…this is a new beginning right? Maybe, just maybe she'll love me back. I took a deep breath and pushed my hopes down. Luki was sitting in the passenger seat next to Mikuo and he smiled brightly at me. Mikuo looked to where Luki sat and sighed.<p>

"You really need your own car. Seriously dude, you know how to drive!" Mikuo put the key in the ignition. What Luki did next made my mouth drop and even giggle a bit. When Mikuo was starting the car, Luki grabbed onto Mikuo's head and kissed him.

"If I drove my own car, I wouldn't be able to do that." He smiled smugly as Mikuo stared at him with his mouth hanging. Luki turned to me and I gave him thumbs up. Mikuo turned so red it kind of reminded me of a tomato about to burst. I sighed and looked out the window. If only me and Luka could've been like them. Whatever, I just want to see her, talk to her and hope everything can be fixed before it's too late.

I may be thinking this but in my heart, I know things will not go as I planned. Will they ever?


	11. Chapter 10

Hello my lovelies! 3 I am not grounded! (for now) and while my horrible confinement, I created this chapter along with the following one! Idk why I'm talking weird xD anyways, enjoy! Review! Since someone was so freakin AWESOME and i like mentally yelled at the review 333 ok, i'll stop rambling now~

* * *

><p>I hate the car ride now. Luki and Mikuo was flirting non-stop; whether Mikuo knew it or not. Jeez, they were like a married couple or something. Luki would say hint something sexual and my older brother would just turn beet red and deny it. Kill me right now. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for them but it's just...I wish me and Luka had this reletionship. The teasing, the laughing, exchanging smiles and just looking at each other without being worried of something or someone trying to seperate us. Sighing deeply, I grabbed my iTouch and blasted music into my ear. Ironically enough, a song about love comes up. <em>How do I slow down? I can't relate to my heart now. I've thrown what I know is enough for me out. I'm running on empty. I've gotta find some way to fumble right through this new heartache. It's torn me apart. Oh, Lovesick Mistake, turn me away...<em> Annoyed with everything, I ripped the earphones out of my ears. I do NOT want to listen to that song right now. Nothing was going the way I wanted or even planned. My 16th birthday comes, Luka has a boyfriend than, any chances I had to win Luka over gets crushed. How is it possible for this to happen in three freakin' days? Putting my face in my palm, I glared outside my window. Whatever good mood I was in is totally gone.

"Miku?" Luki poked my leg. I looked up and saw his worried smile. "We're here, silly. Don't look so glum." I nodded and got out of the car. Luki made a grab for Mikuo's hand. Scowling, I pushed my way past them and speeded towards the hospital doors. I must've gone super fast since I had to wait for them to catch up for about three minutes. "Whoa there speedy Gonzalez, there's no need to rush." Luki smiled at me and I felt some of my anger fade away. I could never stay mad at Luki...

"Who are you visiting?" the nurse behind the desk asked dully.

"Oh, that would be my sister, Megurine Luka. I believe she's on the...sixth floor?" Luki smiled at the lady but she popped her gum rather loudly. Mikuo slightly glared at her and I surpressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Right. Here's your passes. Have a nice day." By the way she said it, it sounded like she was trying to curse us or something. I took my pass and walked to the elevators.

"I'll just meet you guys upstairs. Just get me some food, thanks." I said without looking at them. Pressing the elevator door ten times in a row, I began tapping my foot in annoyance. "Come on elevator, I want to see Luka..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, what do we have here?" a deep voice called out next to me. Glancing to my right, I saw purple hair. That's just freakin' perfect.

"I think what we have here is me." Ok, not my best come back but hey, it works. Gackupo rolled his eyes and pressed the elevator button. I felt the tension in the air building up. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you never leave Luka's side." I said coldy. He snorted.

"Unlike someone, I went out to get her food that she likes since _I_ care." He replied in a haughty tone. Oh, I wanted to push him down some stairs. With nothing to say, I kept my mouth shut and ignored him. The elevator door finally opened and Gackupo grandly bowed. "Ladies, first." Growling aloud, I stomped inside. His 'holier than thou' smile was irking me beyond compare. How can Luka stand this prick anyway?

* * *

><p>How am I standing that prick right now? Oh yeah, Miku. I dropped my head onto the movable table and stayed there. How is it possible for things to fuck up so badly within three days? Nothing went as what I wanted or planned. I totally messed things up with Miku and now I have my memories back. Noone besides Gackupo knows that but I have to play it off. That means, I can be nice to Miku all I want. I felt a slight smile tugg at my lips. At least I can communicate with Miku in a non hostile way. Lifting my head up, I combed my hair with my fingers. Sighing deeply, I grabbed my IV and got out of bed. My feet were kind of asleep but luckily, I had my IV near me to keeo me steady. For the first couple of steps, it felt like I was stepping in needles.<p>

"Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck." I kept repeating under my breath. This was a bit like torture but after a while, I finally regained some feeling in my leg. I sighed in relief and walked to the mirror. Wow, my hair looked tangled. Long hair plus being tangled equals unhappy Luka. I need to cut my hair desperately. A nice short hairstlye would look nice on me. I turned on the facuet and washed my face. After not washing my face properly for three days, this was really refreshing. I heard people open my door and shuffle in.

"Hm, looks like she's not here. Wonder where she went." I heard a girl's voice say. A snort.

"She's probably in the bathroom or at least with the doctor. Think a little why don't you." Gackupo's haughty voice said. It ha to be Miku. Clenching my fists, I dried my face with a nearby towel. Seriously, picking a fight with a girl younger than you? Rolling my eyes and taking a deep breath, I put on a fake smile. Gotta keep my friendly, memory stricken appearance up!

"Gackupo? Who are you talking to sweetheart?" Gag me, I have to call him these stupid nicknames. Miku looked at me with her big blue eyes. Hurt flashed in Miku's eyes but it quickly dissapeared.

"Hi Luka, it's me, Miku. We met before." She smiled cutely at me. I smiled back at her and didn't hold back. I could be as nice to as her as I freakin' wanted since I have to pretend I don't remember anything.

"Oh we did? I'm so sorry...bad memory and stuff." I giggled a bit at my corny joke. " "Well, I hope we become really good friends." I smiled again. Though Miku only smiled a bit, her eyes were gleaming with joy. "Gackupo, honey," I reached to grab his hand affectionately. "Can you buy me more tuna? I don't know why but...I'm still hungry." His eyes squinted slightly in suspicion but he smiled back.

"Sure...honey. I'll be back." Gackupo left the room. I waited till I heard his footsteps walk away.

"Miku, go check the hallways. Make sure he's gone." I smirked a bit. Miku looked a bit confused but did what she was told.

"He's gone. Why do you ask?" Miku sat on the bed near my feet.

"I'll cut to the chase. I actually have my memory back and boy, do I have stuff to tell you."


	12. Chapter 11

Wow, I updated fast for once! I'm so proud ;w; and your reviews are just wonderful! 3 i (miraculously) got a bf so hopefully I can use his cheesy lines in the future xD anyways, please review! It's so nice to hear from you wonderful bunch! I'll try updating soon! :DD

* * *

><p>Luka told me to look out the halls to see if Gackupo was gone. Strange...she loved him, didn't she? Was she planning a surprise party for him? Was she going to tell me something? I was thinking of some scenarios that would make her act a bit strange. I looked into the halls and saw him get into the elevator. Coast was clear.<p>

"He's gone. Why do you ask?" Luka's smile faltered and she exhaled.

"I'll cut to the chase. I actually have my memory back and boy, do I have stuff to tell you." I furrowed my eyebrows together. What? She has her memories back? She let the words sink in as she stayed quiet. Her blue-green eyes focused on my face while she waited.

"You're...memory?" I asked like a retard.

"Yes, everything came back." She frowned. "Even the events that happened on your birthday..." There was another pause. I didn't know whether I wanted to smile or not. I mean, I was hoping I could somehow make her love me or something. If she remembers...she remembers her love for Gackupo...I sighed and faked a smile.

"That's great, Luka!" No, it wasn't great. She's probably going to remind me of how she loves Gackupo, that she views me as a little sister, that she finds it weird that I lo-

"I don't love Gackupo. I want to say that first. I don't even like him anymore." My eyebrows rose in shock. Ok, not the first time I was wrong.

"Wait, why don't you like him anymore? You were all affectionate with him just now..." Luka's eyes grew cold.

"This is the part where I have to tell you stuff. He seemed like an amazing boyfriend but in reality...he's not." She jumped into her story. After the argument we had, how Gackupo showed his true colors. The song she sung was for him, and not me. Wow, I totally misinterpreted that. Anyways, she explained the whole argument she had with him in her dressing room and the way he tried to control her life. The threats he said and worst of all...the rape. He raped her. She said that she couldn't love him after she found out he was just using her. That freakin' bastard! How dare he! She continued with her story. The wounds she got were because of herself. In her fit of temporary madness, she wanted to make sure she was still alive, that she was still in control of her life somehow. "That's how I got here today. I'm sorry I couldn't clarify things with you Miku. I wish I did so none of this would've happened. If only I went after you, explained things to you then maybe-" I gently placed my lips onto hers. She took the sign and stopped talking.

"You know, you're risking everything by telling me right?" Luka chuckled a bit. Her voice was so mature, so velvety against my ears, I couldn't stand it.

"Of course I know." She smiled at me. "I just want this to be kept between us, ok? We need to find a way to fix things, to get back at him..." Her face got dark and for a second, I felt cold. Rubbing my arms, I nodded.

"I see..." Luka returned to normal and she smiled brightly at me.

"So how are you Miku?" She certainly has been through more than me...her mood swings were rapid.

"I'm fine. Just…shocked at how fast these past couple of days was…So much happened." Luka had a sad smile on her face.

"I know how you feel, it seems like it's been a horrible dream. All I wish for is to get out of this hospital! They don't know I have all my memories back…" Luka played with her fingers. "I don't know when to tell them…Gackupo said I couldn't tell anyone or else…" She stopped.

"Or else what?" I said. My gut was telling me something bad would be said. Luka looked at me with sad eyes. The blue was brought out even more, as if to show me she was genuinely sad…

"Or else…you get hurt." She whispered the last part. "I-I don't want you hurt Miku…you're precious to me…" I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"I'm…precious to you?" I saw Luka look up and blush. Did she…have feelings for me too?

"You're a good friend and we've known each other for a long time…of course you'd mean something to me." I looked to the ground. Of course I'm only a friend to her.

* * *

><p>Why is my heart beating so fast? I felt my face turn hot when Miku asked if she was precious to me. Instead I blurt out some true, but meaningless crap. I wanted to bash my head into the hall…<p>

"It's understandable. You're precious to me too." I saw her smile brightly. I bit my lip when I saw the hurt flash in her eyes. I know I'm precious to her…she loves me…

"So…Gackupo will hurt me if you told someone your memories are back?" Miku asked while crossing her arms. She looked more grown up when she was angry. It was kind of cute. I tried not to smile since she was so serious.

"Yeah…"

"Tch, let him try to get to me! I can beat him up so fast-"

"No! You'll get hurt! You're so tiny and fragile looking!" Miku pouted and my heart skipped a beat. Why does she look so cute today?

"Not if I get Mikuo and Luki to help! Seriously, Luki works out!" I smiled. Of course my brother would work out. He loves looking good for the…gentlemen. Maybe ladies but only for the fun of it…

"Hey, did Luki ask Mikuo out?" I asked with curiosity. Miku laughed a bit.

"I don't think so. I hope they start dating though! It would be so cute!" I laughed.

"Luki? Not asking him out for…how many years? Wow, he's serious about this one." Miku smiled and asked a bunch of questions about Luki's love for her older brother. We talked back and forth in what seemed liked hours. Exchanging smiles and laughs, I was starting to feel the urge to keep her by my side all the time. I never want her to go…no matter what. Somehow in the conversation, she seemed to sit closer and closer to me; it was up to the point where her body was within an arm length away. I looked at her face countless times. The childish skin that would turn pink with the slightest impurity said, those big blue eyes that would look at me, and me alone. Those lips that seemed so nice…I felt myself lean forward. Miku had stopped talking and began leaning forward too. Slowly, we kept leaning forward, slowly, we began closing our eyes. I felt her breath on my lips; she was so close to me. Nothing can stop this…There was a knock on the door. Opening my eyes wide, we both jumped far away from each other.

"Luka darling…" Gackupo looked disapprovingly at Miku. "I brought your tuna." He smiled. I quickly glanced at Miku and saw how red she was. I also felt heat burn on my cheeks.

"Thanks honey. Just leave it here on my lap." Miku got up.

"I'll just…go get my brother and Luki. Probably goofing off somewhere like morons." I smiled.

"Ok Miku. See you soon!" She smiled. Miku opened the door and looked at me one last time. Her eyes were gleaming with hope and pure joy.

"Bye!" She closed the door. Gackupo stared at it for a couple of seconds. I began opening the bento box that was filled with delicious tuna over rice. Stuffing my face, all I could think about was Miku.

"So…what did you guys talk about in my absence?" Gackupo said coldly while sitting down. I slowed my chewing and gave him the cold tone back.

"Nothing much, mostly talked about my brother's love for her brother." Gackupo scowled in disgust.

"Huh, didn't know Luki played for the other team." I twitched in anger. Don't get mad now Luka…don't get mad… "Is that all you guys talked about? When I came in, you guys seemed too friendly."

"Why can't I be friendly to her? It's not like I'm giving anything away." Gackupo stared at my face. He knew something was up. I have to play this off…for the sake of Miku. "You know she can be dense. I'm acting like a normally am. Nice." He squinted his eyes.

"Alright. Sooner or later, I want you to stop with this friendly act. You're supposed to be disgusted with her." I began chewing my food angrily. "I want you to break her; break her into tiny pieces. Make her give up this…stupid love for you. It's fucking everything up for me." My food lost its taste.

"And if I don't want to do that?" I looked into his eyes defiantly. He returned my look with a smile.

"You don't want to know what I would do to both of you."

"You fucking little-" Gackupo kissed my lips.

"Ah, temper, temper." I swear, I felt my blood pressure going up from anger. One day…just one day…"Like I said before, do as I say, and nothing bad will happen to neither of you." He smiled with such arrogance.

One day…I'll just have to kill him.


	13. Chapter 12

I was practically skipping out of the room to the elevator. I had a chance, a chance for her to actually love me! I couldn't believe this. We were so close just now. Her lips were so close to mine;I felt her breath on my skin, so close...oh so close! Even if we didn't kiss, it didn't matter because she was the one to start it! Nothing could ruin my day, not even that purple headed moron.I pressed the elevator button a bunch of times and began tapping my foot impatiently. Why are hospital elevators so slow? The famliar ding came to my ears and I stepped in and pressed the lobby button.

"Ah! Hold the elevator please!" someone said from the other side. With fast reflxes, I held the elevator for a little blonde kid that looked oddly familiar..."Thank you so much! I hate waiting for these elevators to come." He fixed his bangs and looked at me from the side. Where did I see this boy? "Hey..."

"Y-yes?" He fixed his big blue eyes on me. The more I looked at him, the more he kind of looked like a girl.

"Did we...meet before?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one thinking that!" I giggled a bit. The lightbulb in my head suddenly dinged, oh wait, we were on the lobby...but seriously, I remember now! "You're the boy!" I said when we stepped out of the elevator. He gave me a puzzled look. "The boy from the concert! You're um...Len? You had a twin sister?" He flashed me a huge smile.

"Yeah! I am Len! And you must be...Miku! Oh My God! How are you?" Len pulled me into a big hug. For a little boy, he sure has powerful hugs.

"I'm doing great! Just here visiting Luka and what not." Len's smile softened a bit.

"Yeah, I hope she's recovering well. I don't know her personally like you do but she seems like a great person." I felt a huge smile curl on my face. He's such a cute boy!

"Miku! Miku!" I heard someone calling me. Scanning the lobby, I spotted familiar pink hair next to a short blue headed person. I heard Len gasp as Luki got closer to where we were.

"Oh my God! It's Luka's twin Right? You said she had a twin, right?" Len's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. I nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Miku, how was my sis? Is she doing all right?" Mikuo rolled his eyes. I noticed Luki and Mikuo were holding hands.

"Of course she's fine if Miku is smiling like a moron!" Mikuo noticed Len next to me and cleared his throat. "Hello there, I'm Miku's older brother, Mikuo. This is Luki." Luki gave Len a flirty smile. Len blinked a bit then turned a bit red.

"H-Hello! My name is Kagamine Len!" Len bowed and turned more red. "N-nice to meet you!" I ruffled Len's hair once again and chuckled a bit.

"No need to get so formal with us! By the way, I'm STARVING!" As if to prove my point, my stomach growled loudly. I would kill to have a burger and fries right now...or steak...Man, thinking of food was making me more hungry. Mikuo sighed.

"You're always hungry! I have no clue where you store all the food you eat." Luki chuckled and pecked Mikuo on the cheek.

"Hey, don't worry, dinner's on me. Len, you wanna join us?" He said as Len was slowly retreating to the front door. Len turned around and fidgeted with his fingers. Poor boy was as red as can be. I tried not to giggle at him.

"A-are you sure? I mean, we only just met each other and I would be wasting more money and and..." I stopped Len by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Len! We can get to know each other better through great food." I smiled at Len. He seemed to calm down a bit.

"Yeah, fatten you up! You're as skinny as a girl!" Luki said. Mikuo sent Luki a glare. "N-not that i don't like girly men." Mikuo opened his mouth then closed it. "You know I love my men girly Mikuo! Why did you think I chose you?" Mikuo's eye twitched and he began walking off. You could literally see the steam coming out of his head. "Hey, wait! Mikuo, babe! I'm sorry!" Luki began running after Mikuo. "You're not girly! You're manly! A true manry man!" I began laughing my head off. I always told Mikuo he was girly but he never listened. P oor Luki, I'll be rootin' for him. I grabbed onto Len's wrist and dragged him to the door.

"Typical Luki and Mikuo." I shook my head.

"Do I really look like a girl?" I heard Len sniffle a bit. Ruh roh, what Luki said must've hurt more than one guy. I turned to see Len's eyes brimming with tears. Oh no...What do I say? If i say he does, he's going to start crying! And probably do what Mikuo did...

"It's normal for boy's to look kind of girly when they didn't hit puberty yet!" I said with a smile.

"But I already hit puberty!" I bit my tongue and dragged Len to Luki's car. Maybe I'm just as bad as Luki...What do I do now?

"Don't worry! You'll be looking like a man before you know it!" I opened the door for him.

"Not if I end up like your brother!" He said as he slid into the backseat. Now I didn't know what to say. I looked at Luki for help but he only shook his head at me. Pft, what a great friend he is.

"What's wrong with me?" Mikuo turned and asked. Len sniffled a bit more.

"I don't want to be a girly man like you are!" Len said while wiping some tears away. Luki and I tried our best not to laugh out loud. Mikuo's mouth dropped.

"I blame you Luki!" Mikuo shouted.

As Luki began driving into town, the whole car was alive with laughter and shouting. Len was starting to warm up on us which made me smile. Even though it was super noisy, it was oddly peaceful. Things were finally calm and hopefull too. Now it just sounds like I'm making a happy ending to a movie...which I'm not. My life as a movie? That would be freakin' awesome.

* * *

><p>"I want to leave the hospital..." I pouted. Sitting in bed for a couple of days was making me restless. Especially if I have to deal with <em>him<em> for most of my day. I sighed and wished I was with Miku. Gackupo was reading a book and looked up.

"Shall I ask the doctor if you can leave?" I turned to him and genuinely smiled at him.

"Would you? Really?" I said with excitement. Gackupo raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I mean," I coughed a bit into my hand. "I don't _need_ to be here. I recovered and technically my memories did come back." Yeah, all my shitty memories of the last couple of days...Gackupo stared at me in silence then closed his book.

"That's a good point. I'll be back." He got up and left the room. Strange, he's not hs usual cocky self; maybe today is my lucky day or something! Grabbing the cookies from my little side desk, I began nibbling on it. Oh! It was oreos! I saw there was a whole bowl of oreos on my little desk and i felt my mouth watering. No, I can't possibly eat all these oreos by myself...not without milk anyway...I grabbed the carton of whole milk and opened it.

"I need to calculate how much milk I will need to drink so I can eat all of the oreos...What's that ? You want me to eat you?" I began using the oreo in my hand as a little doll and made a weird voice for it too. "But ! I -I possibly couldnt...but...Please Luka! Eat me! Eat me! Fine! If you insist! I won't enjoy eating you!" I did a silent scream and shoved the whole oreo in my mouth. "Oh no! is dead!" I said through my crumbs of oreo. I grabbed another oreo and made a high pitched voice for it. "You monster! You ate my husband!" I was so abosrbed in my little oreo play that I didn't hear the door opening. "I'm sorry ! I didn't mean to eat your husband! No! You did mean to eat him! You're a monster!" I gasped in my little fantasy play. "How dare you accuse me! For that you shall see your husband...in my stomach!" I heard Gackupo clear his throat just as I shoved Mrs. Oreo in my mouth.

"Having...fun?" He raised an eyebrow. The doctor was jotting some notes down on his clipboard. I felt my face warm up with a blush. Brushing crumbs off my face and drinking some milk, I tried to fix my appearance.

"Um," I cleared my throat. "Y-yes?" The doctor looked up from the clipboard and smiled at me.

"This young man says you want to leave the hospital?" I sat up straighter.

"Why, yes. I mean, I don't see why I need to stay here anymore than I already am. My wounds have healed and my memory...will come back eventually. If not, that's ok! I can always make new, better memories anyway!" Gackupo's eyes squinted in suspiscion. The doctor nodded his head in approval.

"Very opptimistic now, aren't we? He chuckled a bit. "Well, you seem perfectly fine but I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you extra charges." I blinked my eyes in confusion.

"How come?" His face looked completely serious and I was beginning to wonder what had happened.

"How come you ask? It's because you killed of course!" I smiled and sighed in relief. Gackupo rolled his eyes behind the doctor. "I will only drop the charges however if you let me adopt his poor family." I looked at my small bowl of oreos and then back at the doctor. I dramatically put a hand to my forehead and sighed.

"Oh sir! How kind of you to adopt his poor family! The guilt of it alone was killing me!" I handed him the bowl and laughed a bit.

"Anyway, I'll inform the staff that you can leave as of tonight. Do you have a place to stay?" Miku immediately popped into my head.

"Why, yes. A good friend of mine. Her name is Mi-" Gackupo stepped in and placed a hand over my shoulder.

"She'll be staying with me doctor. I'll be sure to take care of her." He smiled.

"What? I want to stay with Miku though!" Gackupo looked at me with a strained smile and cold eyes that only I could see.

"Honey, it's on such short notice. We don't want to burden her now do we?" Bottom line: No way in hell am I seeing Miku for a long time...I shut my mouth and stared at my hands.

"Ah, this is your boyfriend I assume?" The doctor said without noticing the slight tension in the air.

"Yes, I am her boyfriend." He smiled again. "We've been together for two happy years." You mean two years of lies jackass. I faked a smile and nodded.

"Two years? Wow! That's great! Hope you guys have a great time together." The doctor smiled at us and left the room. I hope I would have a great time as well...

"What the fuck was that?" Gackupo snapped once the door was shut. I looked up and glared.

"What do you mean?" I knew I was playing dumb but I wanted to get under his skin. Set him off the way he does to me. Gackupo laughed. Downside of dating him for two years was that he knew me perfectly and now, I barely knew him. The Gackupo I know is a fake. He's gone. As I got up to grab my clothes, Gackupo pushed me to the wall.

"You better watch yourself. It's already bad enough that I ever let you talk to that little bitch alone and now you're trying to move in with her?" He moved his ear close to my ear. "Or did you forgot how easily I could crush her with my bare hands? Send her here, crying and begging she never met you." I snarled and pushed Gackupo away from me as roughly as I could. "Ah ah, watch yourself." He grabbed onto my wrist and twist my whole arm. "You keep testing the waters." I dared myself to look into his eyes. Those purple eyes were so cold, so angry that I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"So what if I keep testing waters? I'll do everything I can to make sure I can get the fuck away from you. You can't stop me." Gackupo sneered at me.

"Oh really?" He let go of me. I grabbed my arm back and began rubbing my tense shoulder. An unsettling lump was forming in my stomach and I sure in hell didn't like it. "We'll see what you think later." With one last smug smile, he tossed my cellphone onto my bed then left the room. I stared at the door in disbelief. What was he going to do? I felt a stab in my heart as it suddenly hit me.

"No...he wouldn't..." I mumbled under my breath. "...he couldn't..." I pushed my hair back and stared at my feet. "No!" I yelled as I ran out of the room.

He was going to hurt me; hurt me badly and he knew how he was going to whip me into shape. All he has to do now is find a certain blue haired girl.


	14. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! :DD yes, i have finally updated after i dont even remeber how long ._. sorry about that...i was grounded...again...anyways, review! i miss all your feedback and stufff! 3

* * *

><p>I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for a cab. The cold night air brushed against my skin, making goosebumps all over my arms. Screw Gackupo, I'm going to Miku's house to warn her and living with my brother. No way am I going to let him get to her nor am I going to live with him. If he lays one finger on her...I won't hesitate to do anything bad. I nearly screamed in agitation when no taxi came. This was a hospital, aren't there suppose to be alot of cabs that come here? If i had money, I would take the bus...As I stood there, my pocket vibrated. Duh! My cellphone! As I pulled it out of my pocket, it was telling me it was runnng out of battery. Fudge a duck, I need to call Luki before this dies.<p>

The phone began ringing as I placed myself on a bench. Gazing up at the stars, I tried counting how many there were. Of course, there was too many so I gave up and settled for staring. How lovely stars are; always shining brightly against the dark sky.

"Mushi, mushi?" I heard in my brother's happy voice.

"Luki? Luki! Bro, I need you to pick me up right now. This is really important and-"

"What? I can't hear you."

"What the- Luki! Pick me up now! This is really impor-" My frustration was rising.

" What? I still can't hear you."

"Ugh, you freakin dumbass! When I see you I'm going to shove a pole up your ass so far that- " I noticed people staring at me as I was, apparently, yelling at my phone. Coughing a bit, I continued in a more calm tone. "Pick me up. Now."

"What? Can't hear you still!" I growled into my phone but before I could say anything he continued. "But that's because this is a voicemail right now! Haha, got you good didn't I? Anyways, leave a message after the beep. Luki out!" I heard the beep but stayed silent for a couple of seconds. I felt so stupid and embaressed...why did he...Mouth twitching, I put my phone away from my ear and inhlaed.

" Dude, I just got out of the hospital so...PICK UP YOU DAMN IDIOT. I FREAKIN' NEED YOU TO PICK ME UP. NOW. Miku is in SERIOUS trouble!" I growled and lowered my voice. "And change your damn voicemail. I'm pretty sure you're going to recive my fist in your mouth soon." I hung up and watched as the people around me look at me in confusion. Whatever, like I care. Folding my arms in anger, I resumed tapping my foot on the cold pavement. One question floated in my head as I looked back at today's event.

Why did Gackupo have my phone?

* * *

><p>Just as I was finishing a good American BBQ chicken, my phone rang. Apparently I mised two texts from earlier...damn this crappy service in the resturant! Flipping my phone, I realized that they were from Luka. A huge smile crept on my face and I began reading them under my breath.<p>

_Hi Miku! I got out the hospital today ^^ Do you want to hang out for a bit before I go to Gackupo's house?_ I smiled like a moron and stopped myself from screaming at my phone. I went to see the next message she sent me.

_Well, if you're not busy, I'll be by the lake near my old house. You still remember where that is right? If not, just text me and I'll help :D_ Mentally, I was screaming my head off but on the outside, I was as cool as an icecube. If that made any sense...

"Mikuo!" I called out. Everyone at the table looked up and stared at my random outburst.

"Yes Miku?" He raised an eyebrow at me. Mikuo obviously saw the mischivous twinkle I had in my eyes. I couldn't hold my excitement in; I was practically bouncing in my chair!

"Can I go see Luka? She just got out of the hospital and she wants me to hang out with her near the lake! Can I?" Mikuo kept his brow up and stayed silent. "Can I? Can I? Please!" I began whining. Mikuo rolled his eyes and sighed. He hated it when I began to whine like a child.

"When did she text you?" Ugh, he's doing the protective brother thing again...I just desperately want to see her!

"I don't know" I checked my phone. "Around...4 p.m. It was shortly after I left!" Mikuo sighed.

"I don't think she'll be waiting for you for four hours Miku!" Luki placed a hand on Mikuo's shoulder and smiled.

"You can go on kiddo." Mikuo stared at Luki in disbelief. I squealed a bit and ran to hug Luki.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you! Come on Len! You said you lived close by! I'll drop you off!" Before Len could say anything, I pulled him out of his chair. Len looked at me then back at the table.

"T-thank you for the food! I'll pay you back soon!" I pulled on the little blonde boy's arm.

"Hurry up Len! I can't wait!" I began laughing like a lunatic. As we ran out of the resturant, I managed to text Luka. Her response was lightning fast!

_'kay! I'll start walking to the lake ok? :) See you soon!_

* * *

><p>"Man, I am stuffed!" I stretched in the car. Mikuo sighed and looked at me.<p>

"I can't believe you let her go! You're not her brother..." He pouted. I smiled at how cute he was. Mikuo was mine now...all mine! I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry babe but we both know she loves my sis." Mikuo looked at me with his big blue eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows together and sighed deeply.

"Yeah...I know but I just can't help but feel as if something horrible happened..." I pulled him close to me and placed my head on top of his. He seemed to relax a bit within my touch. Silence filled the car and neither one of us wanted to break it. Just as I was about to say something, my phone vibrated violently in my pocket. Both of us jumped back and laughed a bit. "You should probably see what's going on." He fixed his bangs and smiled at me.

"Oh, I got a missed call from Luka. She left a voicemail too." I furrowed my brows as I started to feel uneasy. Was this what Mikuo was talking about?

_" Dude, I just got out of the hospital so...PICK UP YOU DAMN IDIOT. I FREAKIN' NEED YOU TO PICK ME UP. NOW. Miku is in SERIOUS trouble! And change your damn voicemail. I'm pretty sure you're going to recive my fist in your mouth soon." _I didn't hear all of her voicemail as I dropped my phone. I looked at my phone to see when she called. I felt the blood draining from my face when I saw she called around 8 o'clock. If Luka left around 8...then that text Miku got...

"Luki?" Mikuo put his hand on mine.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong? Luki?"

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK." I turned on the engine and sped out of the parking lot. Mikuo looked at me with worried eyes.

"What's going on Luki?" He said loudly. Fear was evident in his voice. I tossed him my phone.

"Check what time Luka called and listen to her voicemail." I said quickly as I sped down the highway. I didn't care if I broke the speed limit, I need to get to Luka as quick as I could. I heard Luka's angry voice again and it tore my heart.

"W-what does this mean Luki? She called around 8 but Miku said she texted her at 5..." I heard cars beeping as I rushed by their car. I'm such a retard. Why did I let her go? Why didn't I go with her? Why couldn't I do anything right? "Luki? Answer me...Luki..." Mikuo sounded like he was on the brink of crying. I grabbed onto his hand and kissed it as many times as I could. No way in hell am I going to cry in front of Mikuo. I had to be strong.

"It means I'm a huge retard that got Miku in possible trouble." I smiled sadly. I couldn't look at Mikuo...I knew he was crying. I let go of his hand as it slid off of mine, cold air soon filled the space where his warm hand was.

"...Miku...Oh God..." Mikuo began sobbing. "Please no..."

* * *

><p>Putting my phone back in my pocket, I began to walk slower for Len's sake. Poor boy was beginning to pant a bit. I gave him a bright smile and he returned it. We continued to walk in a comfortable silence. I was off in my own little world. Luka was running around in my head. Her bright smile, her kind eyes, her lightly tanned, soft skin, the way her laugh seemed to fill the whole room and her fantastic voice that got her the fame she deserved. Everything about her made me want her for my own. I don't care if we're both girls and that she's older, I was helplessly in love with her...When did I even fall in love with her? Before I could think deeply, I hand waved over my face. Startling a gasp, I looked up and saw Len smiling.<p>

"We're here Miku." I looked at the home behind Len. It looked cozy and warm. Rin was at the balcony waving at us.

"Hi Miku! How are you?" She yelled from above. I laughed and waved back.

"I'm fine Rin! Thanks. How about you?" I heard Rin laugh.

"Great! Thanks for bringing my brother home! I was so worried about him." Len blushed and waved his hands around.

"I-I'm not a little boy Rin!" Len was pouting and I had to laugh.

"I should go before we wake everyone up. It's ten o'clock! Get inside kiddo." I gave him a hug and pushed him inside. Len laughed a bit and went inside his humble house.

"I wish you luck with Luka." I looked at him with wide eyes and he gave me a dazzling smile. I nodded and began to walk towards the lake. Thank gosh their house isn't too far from the lake! Once again I texted Luka to tell her I was close by. I was starting to feel like something was biting at the back of my mind...like something was wrong. My pace began to slow down as a knot in my stomach began to get tighter and tighter. Something was wrong...horribly wrong...When I stopped, I finally realized I was at the lake. My heart began pounding painfully in my chest. Why was I feeling like this? Looking everywhere, I turned to find her. I couldn't. Now I was scared. This wasn't a nightmare was it? I want to wake up if it is.

"Luka?" My voice came out as a whisper. My fingers were trembling. What's going on? My breath was in short pants; it was like my lungs couldn't get enough air in them. "Luka?" I yelled out. Tears were forming for some reason as I began to panic. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. "Luka! Oh my God, thank goodness you're here. I was so afraid you wouldn't be here and..." I stopped as I turned to see Gackupo smiling. His smile made my blood turn cold. "Where...where is Luka?" I asked in a small voice. Gackupo's smile grew and he laughed. My mind was telling me to run but I couldn't move my feet. It was glued to the floor.

"Luka? Well, she's back at the hospital dear." I took a big gulp but my mouth was dry. My heart pounded loudly in my ears. His purple eyes seemed to glow brightly in the dark. I knew what was going to happen. I knew it but I couldn't stop from hoping it'll be something different.

"But I thought..." I looked at the ground as tears flowed down my cheeks. "I thought she was going to be here." I heard his footsteps grow closer and closer. _Run!_His chuckle surrounded me, it choked me.

"Silly girl." _Run! RUN!_ "She won't be coming for you." I looked up and he stood right before me. "You're out of luck." _RUN YOU FUCKING MORON! _A scream itched at my throat when it dawned on me. I was like a cornered mouse with no where to run. My legs turned into jelly. I turned to run but Gackupo was faster. He grabbed onto my arm roughly and jerked me back towards him. The scream finally escaped my mouth.

"Someone! Help-" I tried to scream but Gackupo slapped me across the face. I was too stunned to feel anything. Tears continued to flow down.

"Shut up you stupid girl. No one is going to help you now." He growled as he shoved something in front of my face. I couldn't smell anything but I knew what it was. My vision was getting darker by the second. Sleepy...I'm getting so sleepy..."Just sleep Miku...just sleep..." Gackupo sounded so far away.

"I'm sorry Luka..." I whispered before a deep sleep consumed me whole.


	15. Chapter 14

Updated :DD my mind was slowly dying since i keep writing this at night - hope it isnt't too bad and short :C anyways, enjoy and review my lovelies 3

* * *

><p>I saw Luki's car pull up in front of me but before I could scold him, I saw how serious his face was.<p>

"Luki-" He grabbed my bags and opened the trunk.

"Get in the car. Now." His voice was so cold, so serious that I didn't question him like I usually would. This wasn't my typical brother...As I got in the car, I saw Mikuo sitting in silence. My blood felt like it was cutting me up from the inside. Something terrible did happen to Miku...I heard Luki slam the trunk. I jumped but remained silent. As he slid in, my mouth was still glued shut.

I finally got a glimpse of Mikuo from the side mirror. His eyes were red and puffy; his cheeks were stained from tears. He was a mess. Luki put his seatbelt on and began driving. The silence was overbearing; it was suffocating me, even opening a window didn't help. I began picking a random loose string on my jeans.

"Well, any news on Miku?" I heard Mikuo suck in some air. Oh man… I spoke without realizing what I was doing. Luki was driving on as fast as he could.

"Well, Miku most likely got kidnapped." I felt my throat close up a bit.

"W-why do you say that?" I pulled out the car charger and hooked it up. My poor phone died while waiting for Luki to pick me up. I heard Luki sigh.

"When we were out eating, she said she got a text from you around 4." I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"What? I called you when I left the hospital which was 8 or something."

"Yeah, I _know_. Do you know anyone that had your phone?" I was trying my best to think about who I was with earlier besides Miku herself. I gasped when I realized the only other person was…a certain purple haired person. A string of curses flew right out of my mouth when I realized it was most likely Gackupo. My blood began to boil. I was ready to sprint out of the car and go psycho bitch on people. "Luka?" I heard Luki call out with concern.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I freakin' do." Mikuo turned around in his seat and looked at me with desperate eyes. The similarity between him and Miku was too painful for me at the moment.

"You do? Who is it? Please tell me Luka. I need to know where she is…" He practically screamed at me with desperation. I felt like crying with him but I knew I couldn't be weak. This was all my fault.

"Remember my boyfriend?" I wanted to whisper. I saw Luki's hand clench around the steering wheel. Mikuo's face began to pale.

"G-Gackupo?" I looked away from Mikuo and nodded. "No…no..why? Why Luka? Why?" Mikuo grabbed for my hand. His grip was deadly strong but I still wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"That no good, mother fucking asshole, when I get my fucking hands on him…" Luki stopped himself before things got out of hand.

"Luka?" This time, I looked at Mikuo. I sighed and put my hand over his.

"He took her because…he wants to hurt me; to keep me in check." We finally arrived at Mikuo's house.

"Keep you in check? What the hell are you talking about?" Luki turned to look at me too. He was radiating rage.

"Gackupo…he lied this whole time. He was only using me to get fame and money. The reason I went to the hospital was because…" I paused. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. If Gackupo finds out, Miku might get hurt even more and worse, I might get my brother and Mikuo hurt too.

"Luka, you know you can tell us." Luki said. I gulped nervously. I had too…I had to tell them in order to save Miku. They have to know everything.

"…because…Gackupo and I got into a fight after the concert and…and..he um, raped me." Mikuo and Luki stared at me for a moment. "That was after he told me he was only using me. Ever since he made sure he's been keeping a tight leash around me." Luki got out of the car. Mikuo looked at me with a confused expression. Before I knew it my car door opened and Luki pulled me out into a hug.

"You stupid girl." He held me closer to him. "Do I have to constantly remind you that you can rely on your damn brother? Stop bottling all of this inside and just fucking tell me." For some reason, something in me broke and tears began to form around my eyes. I haven't cried in Luki's embrace for 4 years and right now, I was sobbing like a baby.

"It's all my fault guys…All my fault. If I hadn't argued with her in the first place, if I realized Gackupo was only using me…if only…if only…" Luki's arms wraped around me even tighter.

"Shh…it's not your fault." He began stroking my hair slowly.

"Mikuo probably hates me now. I'm the reason his sister is in danger. I'm the cause of this fucking mess." Luki pushed me away and shook me slightly.

"Stop it. Stop it right now. It is NOT your fault. This is because of Gackupo and you guys are just his pawns." I turned to look at Mikuo through my puffy eyes.

"I don't hate you Luka…Just as Luki said; it's not your fault at all. Please don't have all this weight on your shoulders. We can find her and bring Gackupo to the cops." Mikuo chocked on his name as he hugged me too. This was all too much for me to handle at the moment. I began to sob more at the embrace.

* * *

><p>I was beginning to wake up but everything was pitch dark. My head was pounding in my skull and I just wanted to end my life then and there. Where was I anyway? Something told me not to say anything. I seriously wanted to hurl right now. As I tried to move, I realized I was tied down to a chair with some rope. Panic began to storm inside my body.<p>

"H-hello? Is anyone in here?" I yelled. This was bad, seriously bad. I wasn't getting a response. _Think Miku, think! What happened before I got here?_ I tried thinking but it only made my head pound even worse. "Is anyone out there?" I tried again but my mouth was dry. I heard shuffling and instantly regretted saying something. I was most likely blindfolded so I can't even see who's coming near me! As the shuffling came closer, I began to taste fear on my dry tongue. Was I going to die? What is going on?

"Finally awake aren't we Miku." A chuckle followed right afterwards. It sounded so familiar. "I'm sorry this is the only way to make you settled for now. Would you like to be locked up in a room instead?" I felt hands go near my face and instinctively moved back. "Calm down you stupid girl I won't hurt you." There was a pause followed by a taunting laugh. "…For now anyway." I closed my eyes as the blindfold was taken off. The light was making my headache worse than it already was.

"Who are you?" I heard a slight scoff.

"Open your eyes and find out dear girl. Can't you tell by just me voice by now?" Truth was, I didn't want to open my eyes. Fear was getting the best of me and the light was too much. The voice was so familiar though…"Oh come now, are you that stupid?" I gasped as my memory finally kicked in.

"Gackupo! You filthy piece of shit! Where's Luka?" I slowly opened my eyes and let my pupils adjust.

"Ohh…foul mouth for such a young lady aren't you? Very unbecoming of a woman of your age." I growled and glared at the man.

"Shut up and answer my damn question." He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"She was never going to meet with you in the first place my dear." I looked at him in confusion. "I was the one to have texted you, not her. She left the hospital at 8." I was even more confused.

"But…she replied back to me when I left the restaurant around 8! How did you…" His smile grew.

"Technology really is great nowadays, isn't it? Let's just say I have a friend that managed to hack into her phone and connect it with mine." I looked at the black phone in his hand. "Poor girl, you look so uncomfortable in that chair." I remained silent and continued glaring at him. "Hm, I'll just take that as a yes." As he moved closer to me, he suddenly grabbed his head. "Ugh..shit. Not now…" I heard him mumble. _Not now?_ He looked at me with eyes filled with pain. I was so confused right now.

"Hey," He managed to look at me. "The hell is wrong with you?" It seemed more pain shot through his head as he got on his knees and yelled out.

"Nothing…nothing at all." He finally got up and grabbed onto my chair. He began to loosen the ropes that bounded my feet. Once one foot was free I kicked up as hard as I could. I felt my foot connect to his cheek bone. It was only then that I realized I didn't have any shoes on. My foot began to pulse since his face was freakin' hard as I don't even know what.

"Ow! What the hell is your face made of? Iron?" Gackupo was holding onto his cheek. When he looked up, his stare made me freeze in terror. Rising up, I saw his hand fly back. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but none came. I opened one eye and saw how confused he looked.

"What am I…" He put his hand down to his side and looked at me. "Mi-Miku? What are you.." Gackupo grabbed his head and screamed out in pain. "God fucking damnit." His rapid mood swings were certainly scaring me and just now…it seemed like he was genuinely confused and lost…What was going on? "Ugh, sorry about that, now where were we?" He looked at my feet then touched his cheek. "Oh, right." I saw his hand flew back and fly towards my face. The impact was certainly hard and I felt my cheek swelling up already. "If you pull that shit again, you'll get worse than that, understood?" I stared at him with wide eyes and managed to nod slightly. He undid the other bound and told me to get up.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"You're going to a room obviously. I said that earlier. It's too inconvenient for me to keep you there. No way in hell am I going to feed you and all that crap." He took the blindfold and began to cover my eyes. The darkness welcomed me once again.


	16. Chapter 15

OHMAHGAWD...I FINALLY UPDATED~ Senior year began so...wah! Hope you enjoy and of course, review! I don't hear much from you guys anymore :

* * *

><p>Gackupo threw me onto the floor. The walk was long from what I could have felt ; there was a lot of turns and going down a flight of stairs at one point. I knew that if I were to ever get out of here, it would take my forever to find the exit. Hearing the door close behind me, Gackupo took of my blindfolds. The lights in this room seemed brighter than before. If I opened my eyes too fast it would have blinded me. I blinked several times till my eyes adjusted to it.<p>

"Here. This is your room." I rolled my eyes.

"I can see that moron." I pushed him aside and angrily sat on my bed. Gackupo looked at me with cold eyes.

"There are some clothes in the bathroom if needed. I will provide food when I feel like it." With that being said, he slammed the door behind him. I heard the lock loud and clear. I flopped back onto the semi-hard bed and stared at the white ceiling above me. Things have escalated so quickly. It was as if trouble loved to follow me everywhere I go. I dug into my pocket and stared at my phone. No signal. I sighed and began to look through my texts. How stupid was I? Luka would have called Luki first, not text me. Deleting the texts, I felt the annoyed tears burn the rims of my eyes.

I'm so stupid; I'm just a silly sixteen year old girl thinking she can take on the world. My naive, ignorant thinking has brought pain to the woman I love. It would've been better if I never said anything to Luka. If I never confessed or got mad. If I just kept my whole mouth shut. Why? Why did love have to be so painful? I wiped the tears away furiously. Did I even love her? Or is this just a silly, pitiful excuse to keep my best friend? More tears began to fall down my face as conflicting emotions rammed into each other in my head. I hope this is a horrible dream. I really do... Clutching the pillow close to my chest, I managed to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize I had fallen asleep till Luki nudged me awake. He seemed to be back to his normal self, or possibly, he was hiding it so I wouldn't worry more than I already was.<p>

"Hey there sunshine! Ready for some food?" I rubbed my throbbing eyes and sighed. Luki raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a 'Hell yes Luki!' and prepare a plate." Before I could say anything, Luki left. The blanket that was wrapped around me slipped off. Cold air brushed over my skin and I shivered. I didn't want food. I didn't want to laze around and act like nothing happened. I wanted to find Miku. Angrily, I pushed the blanket off of me and went to the bathroom. My foot slapped against the tile floor. I looked around and noticed that we were in Miku's house.

"Morning Luka." Mikuo said from the kitchen as I walked by. I turned and looked at Mikuo. I must have flinched because he suddenly frowned at me. "Is something wrong?" Looking at the ground, I shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to tell him how much it hurt to look at him. Miku resembled him so much, too much. It broke my heart. I took a deep breath and continued to the bathroom upstairs. When I finally reached the bathroom, I saw Miku's bedroom door. I stopped in my tracks.

"Miku." I barely said. My heart seemed to twist inside my chest. Lip quivering, I pried my eyes away and went inside the bathroom. Avoiding the mirror, I quickly turned on the cold water and splashed my face several times. No way could I afford to be weak right now. Not at a time like this. My old best friend was out there somewhere and it was all my fault. Gripping the edge of the sink tightly, I slowed my breathing. Inhale. 1,2,3. Exhale. Inhale. 1,2,3. Exhale. I heard a knock on the door.

"Sis, you can eat before you brush your teeth! I'll give you the toothbrush later." Sighing, I opened the door to find Luki's beaming face. Examining it, I noticed how his eyes didn't have it's usual twinkle. He really was putting up an act. "Ah! There you are! Oh come now, don't look so glum!" He grabbed my wrist and guided me back downstairs to the kitchen. Mikuo was already sitting with a plate of food in front of him. "Isn't Mikuo just wonderful? He cooked all this food for us!" Luki kissed Mikuo on the cheek and sat down. I couldn't help but smile as Mmikuo blushed a bit.

"I really wish you would warn me before you do those things!" The blue-haired boy flusteredly said. I noticed the third plate next to Mikuo and sat down next to him. Luki nodded in approval, picked up his fork and began to stuff his face. With an eyebrow raised, Mikuo began to cut his pancakes as he stared at my brother eating. Looking down at my own plate, I looked at the small stack of pancakes. Mouth watering, I picked up a fork and began to eat slowly. This wasn't right. We were eating happily as if Miku wasn't here. She had to be here with us, laughing and stuffing her face. Miku was the energy of the room. Without her...it seemed empty. I didn't know tears were falling onto my plate till Luki gave me a tissue. He looked at me with a sad smile.

"We're going to start looking for her today. An investiagtion team should be with us soon to lend us a dog." I took the tissue and wiped my tears away. "But Luka," I looked at him and mumbled a response. "You have to be positive for her sake. We will find her." I nodded. I just couldn't trust my voice right now. I just hope she's alright...

* * *

><p>My dreams were dark and static; like a broken television. I woke up just as Gackupo decided to dump a bucket of cold water onto my face. Sputtering, I sprang up in bed and glared at the man in front of me. He had a twisted smile on his face and shrugged.<p>

"Morning, dear." I repressed a growl and flung my wet hair back.

"What the hell do you want?" Gackupo pouted in mock hurt. He even placed a hand on his chest and scoffed a bit.

"Why, I came here to give my favorite girl some food and yet she snaps at me. Oh, the pain!" I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. Pushing past him, I went to grab a towel. "Come now, don't be like that." He snickered.

"I will be however the hell I want to be. Where's the food so I can eat in peace." I crossed my arms over my chest. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Stop acting like you can actually do shit to me. I feel like being nice so you'll eat with me." He grabbed my writs and handcuffed them together. I looked down then back up, trying to get away from his grip.

"How about no, you sick bitch." Gackupo looked at me and laughed.

"I never gave you a choice, my dear." I heard the slap before I felt it. One second I was looking at Gackupo, the next I saw the blank, white wall. My mind didn't register the pain but I felt my cheek swelling up. "Now stop acting like a little bitch." His voice was cold as he pulled me to the door. I decided to stay quiet and willingly followed. I was surprised he didn't blindfold me this time. I began to examine the dark hallway. Anything to help me escape one day. An exit, a window, hell, even an air vent would have helped but to my luck, I found nothing. Sighing, I stared blankly ahead of me. I saw a table with food on it. Gackupo pulled me harder and then made me sit. I saw the knives and forks on the table and tried not to smile. Maybe I could stab him and run for it! "Don't think about it." Gackupo said as he handcuffed my leg to the thick chair. "I know what you're thinking. It won't work." I frowned as I felt the cold metal clasp around my ankle. Sighing, I didn't bother moving till he sat across from me. Looking at my plate, I noticed that he actually didn't try to kill me with disgusting food.

"What is this?" I poked at my food with a fork. Gackupo raised an eyebrow at me.

"Does it matter? I'm not trying to kill you." He left the'yet' dangling in the air. Staring at it without interest, I began to eat cautiously. Rolling his eyes, he began to eat. The breakfest, or lunch, or eaten in silence. I was dying to know what time it was but I didn't want to talk to that bastard. Looking up to glare at him, I noticed he was already blankly staring at me. Flinching back a bit, I tried to keep away the goosebumps.

"Um..." He didn't move an inch. "What the hell are you doing you damn creep?" His dark purple eyes seemed to stare right into mine.

"Has anyone told you how pretty you actually are? Even if you are a bitch." His face was expressionless when he said it. His words took me back a bit.

"Excuse me?" Gackupo seemed to have growled.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said-" His eyes went wide. Grabbing his head, Gackupo began to mumble to himself. From what I could tell, it was like he was fighting with himself or something. This wasn't the first time that happened and every single time it did, it confused me a lot. Suddenly, he looked up at me. His eyes were a lighter shade of purple. "M-Miku."

"Um..." Was all I could manage. Something was different about him...

"Miku, I have to explain before _he_ comes back." Ok, now I was way more confused than before.

"What are you..." He raised his hand to silence me.

"No time to ask. Just hear me out. I'm sorry for what _he_ has done to you. I'm trying to come back but h-" Gackupo grabbed his head and growled. "Get back you fucking bitch. You're not coming out!" I sat there in confusion. Is this guy mentally challenged? Gackupo looked up at me with sincere sorrow in his eyes. "Miku, you have to help me. Please." My breath was beginning to sped up.

"Help you? With what?"

"Y-you have to help me fight the _other_ Gackupo."


End file.
